Chack Songwriting Drabbles
by Moonheart13
Summary: A wonderful collection of CHACK moments. Most of these songs are a bit older, but if you're a CHACK fan, I think you will enjoy this. R&R! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality and strong implications of sex. If you can't handle stuff like this, then please go away. Thank You.**

* * *

**L-O-V-E by Nate King Cole**

Chase felt himself sigh heavily at the sight of his consort. He was wearing a lovely black suit that Chase believed contrasted perfectly with the goth's pale skin. If that wasn't enough, the red shirt that was underneath, brought out his cherry-red eyes that Chase could swear were almost glowing.

As the evil genius made his way across the ballroom to join his master, all the other partygoers seemed to almost fade away, leaving the two as the only ones in the room. The dragon lord had to admit that while he always felt strongly attracted by the red-head's appearance, tonight, he looked very _very _extraordinary in not only his apparel, but in the very way he approached Chase with unbelievable (especially for a usual klutz like him) grace.

Chase's mate smiled warmly at him and the two assumed the traditional dancing position, as the music began to play. They began to sway to the lovely music, holding each other very close.

"Spicer?" Chase whispered into his partner's ear.

"Yeah?" Jack replied.

"I love you."

Jack blushed and whispered, "Right back at you."

In his long life, Chase had never been in love with anybody. He used to feel that love was nothing more than a pitiful, stupid game that two poor, unfortunate souls would become caught in.

Nowadays, however, he thought of love quite differently.

**Crazy for You by Madonna**

Jack pressed himself up against his master, feeling wonderfully content. He stole a glance at Chase, who he was surprised to find was already staring down at him. The goth grinned and shifted slightly on the ground that the two were seated upon, wrapping his arms tightly around the warlord.

"Comfortable, Spicer?" Chase asked teasingly.

"Mmhmm," Jack hummed, nuzzling against him.

The younger of the two peered over the edge of the cliff that their legs dangled over.

"Y'know, I wonder what would happen if you fell off the edge of this cliff and I had to be the one to save you by jumping in right after you. Y'know like if you couldn't teleport or levitate or anything." Jack randomly wondered aloud.

Chase gave him an amused look. "You're crazy, Spicer." he responded idly, pulling his consort a little closer.

"Crazy for you…" Jack said in a creepy sing-song voice, earning him a harmless flick to the nose from Chase.

**You Are So Beautiful by Joe Cocker**

Jack ran to his master's side, kneeling down and shaking him lightly.

"Chase? Chase, are you alright?" he asked desperately.

Chase, who was in his dragon-form, groaned loudly, but picked himself up from the ground.

Anybody else who had ever seen Chase in his dragon-form normally ran away in fear or tried to attack him. Not long after he had joined the Heylin side, Chase had very quickly learned that these responses were the most common. Jack, however, didn't run. Early on in their relationship, he had cowered in fear or backed away when Chase transformed, but ever since they had become lovers, Jack never ran away in terror when Chase reverted to his true form.

Chase glanced at his consort, who was examining his, now much larger, body for any serious injuries.

"Spicer," Chase said, "I would prefer that you not look at me, right now. I look awful."

In truth, Chase did look awful. The fight between the monks, Hannibal, and the other Heylin (that weren't in an alliance with Chase and Jack) had taken a lot out of him. He had cuts all along his body, as well as big, ugly splotches that he quickly realized were bruises. It appeared as though he'd just been through a never-ending war, even though the battle hadn't been all that long.

What was worse was that he was in his true form. Chase believed his dragon form was useful and always held up better in battle, but he found it hideous. He especially hated that his beloved consort had to see him like this. Even though Jack consistently told him, to the point that it sometimes became annoying, that he loved him, Chase knew that Jack could never love this part of him.

Jack blinked at him, confused. "What? Oh, please, Chase. These bruises aren't that bad."

"It's not the bruises, Spicer. My wounds are too large, therefore, I can't transform back yet, not until they heal." Chase explained.

"So?"

Chase growled lightly, "_So_, you must look at me in this form."

"And…what's wrong with that?" Jack questioned.

Chase stared at the goth curiously. "It's an ugly form. I hate that you must take care of this horrible, wretched beast." Chase solemnly confided in his consort.

Jack softly chuckled. He gingerly grabbed Chase's head and kissed him tenderly on his snout.

When Chase gave him a look of total shock, he whispered, "You're beautiful to me. Can't you see that, ya big dummy?"

**My Guy by Mary Wells**

Chase Young wasn't perfect.

True, his fighting and martial arts skills were almost immeasurable and even just the mention of his name could make people's blood run cold. He was very charismatic and could easily persuade others to get his way. He was also handsome. With his smoky black hair tinted green and his entrancing golden-eyes, he could be labeled as major eye-candy.

However, Chase could become a very grouchy person, especially when people didn't listen to him. He was a bit short-tempered and had very little patience for stupidity and ignorance. He could become the most serious man on the planet if he was angry or concentrating heavily on something that he deemed of great importance. He had a strong will, but that meant that he normally got his way in various situations because he rarely backed down from a challenge, which meant he was also stubborn.

Jack sighed heavily as Chase snuzzled against him on the couch they were cuddling on. Jack knew all these traits, both good and bad, about the warlord and he accepted them at face value.

Chase Young may not be perfect, but he was Jack's guy. His master, his mentor, and his lover. And Jack knew that no one could ever take Chase's place, no matter how hard they might try.

Little did Jack know that Chase was having very similar thoughts about _his_ guy that was currently sharing the couch with him.

**Then Came You by The Spinners**

"Y'know, Chase," Jack began as the two sat in the movie theater, waiting for the previews to come on, since they had arrived a little early, "Before I met you, I had small crushes on girls and even a few guys, but it was never anything serious. I never knew love before, but then came you. It's like; every time I was around you I wanted to be even closer to you and when you weren't around, I kept thinking about you."

"And why do you feel the sudden need to tell me this, Spicer?" Chase asked.

"I dunno, I'm just glad you're here." Jack responded, laying his head against Chase's shoulder.

Chase rolled his eyes, but tugged his consort a bit closer anyway, strangely moved by Jack's statement.

**The House That Jack Built by Aretha Franklin**

Before Chase had taken Jack as his consort, he had thought about what their first time would be like. He had pictured himself at his citadel, coaxing the goth into his room, perhaps even carrying him in there bridal-style. He had envisioned them inside Chase's bedroom, on Chase's bed, showing their physical love and affection for one another.

Imagine his surprise that Jack had been the first to finally admit just how deep his feelings for Chase were.

Chase had visited the house that Jack built by himself, after his parents had kicked him out of theirs for various reasons, to ask a favor of him, completely unrelated to his other, more interesting idea that he had planned to put into action soon after.

"Spicer, I would like you to build me a device," Chase had asked, "Something that-"

"Chase," the younger of the two had interrupted, "Can I tell you something?"

Chase had been suspicious, but had nodded for the youth to go ahead.

"I-I like you, Chase," Jack had admitted, "No, I don't just like you. I love you. I know, I know, it's stupid, but I've felt this way for a long time and I know it's real because I only want you. Like seriously, I've never felt this strongly about anyone in my life before and I know you don't really care, I mean, why would you? Anyways, I just had to tell you-mmph!"

Chase had caught Jack's lips before the goth could spew out anything else, kissing him roughly and passionately. Jack had kissed back with the same intensity and the two were in Jack's bedroom and on Jack's bed within a matter of minutes.

Sure, it hadn't happened they way Chase had always dreamed it would nor in the place that he'd imagined, but it had been absolutely _wonderful_.

**Vienna by Billy Joel**

Chase yawned and stretched his arms out, arching his back off the bed momentarily. He wearily blinked his eyes open to stare out the window. Outside, snow fell in a silent, yet rhythmic pattern against the windowpane and Chase could see that the ground was completely littered with snow, covering every inch of the roads outside.

His attention was immediately drawn to his lover, who came into the room with some hot cocoa held between his white hands. His consort plopped himself down on the bed, placing his mug on the nightstand and bean snuggling underneath the covers.

"I am a bit irked by your choice in vacation spots, Spicer." Chase said, pulling Jack closer to him. "You practically begged me to let us go to Vienna and for the past few days we've been cooped up inside this tiny room because of this atrocious weather."

Jack smiled at his master and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Is that such a _bad_ thing? Isn't it nice to relax when on vacation?"

Chase snorted, "When I take my vacations, as rare as they may be, I like to go somewhere actually exciting."

"But this isn't _your_ vacation, Chase," Jack pointed out, as he wrapped his arms around the warlord, "It's _our_ vacation. Aren't we enough excitement for each other?"

**Rebecca by Matt Stone & Trey Parker from ****_South Park_****, Season 3 Episode 12-Hooked on Monkey Fonics**

Jack sat in his desk chair, drawing out new designs for a robot. He was brought out of his concentration by the sound of someone singing.

_"Wherever I go, I'm thinking of you, Spicer. I don't know what to do, Spicer."_

Jack curiously stood up and made his way over to the window that was located on the second-floor of his house. He opened the window and poked his head out.

_"You're so hot, I'd like to get to know you better. So what do you say we get together?"_

Jack's jaw dropped to see none-other than Chase Young, Supreme Overlord of Darkness, standing on his front lawn strumming a guitar and singing.

_"You really are quite good-looking, Spicer! You really are quite good-looking, Spicer!"_

At first, Jack had no clue what was going on, but then he remembered that earlier today, Chase had been accidentally hit by the Love Hammer, a Shen Gong Wu that would cause a person to fall temporarily in love with the first person they saw, which, in this case, happened to be Jack.

_"Spicer, you're really quite good-looking! You're a fooox."_

The dragon lord ended the song, strumming the last note on the guitar. Then, showing all his teeth, fangs included, Chase smiled and stared up at Jack expectantly. Jack responded by face-palming.

Chase immediately frowned sadly. "Is something wrong, love? Was my song not to your liking?"

"I'm not your 'love', Chase!" Jack shrieked. "You got hit with a weird Wu that made you fall _temporarily_ in love with me. In a few hours, you'll be back to hating me like you normally do. _Go home_."

"But I don't hate you," Chase protested, "I could never hate you. I _love_ you, my rabbit."

Jack involuntarily blushed and shook his head. "As amazing as that would be, Chase, you really don't. I wish you did, but you don't. I'm sorry." And with that, the goth closed his window and pulled the curtains over it.

He hated that he was actually rejecting _Chase Young_, but he couldn't take advantage of him when he was technically under some mystical spell. Jack had grown to love Chase too much to do something like that, even if the man hated him anyways.

What Jack didn't know was that Chase was not under the influence of anything. He had never been in the first place. The Shen Gong Wu had not actually hit him, but he had decided that this was the perfect test to see if the evil genius would try to take advantage of him or not.

Chase grinned, but not evilly, as he decided that tomorrow he would revisit the lovely youth and explain that this _was_, in fact, the real him.

**Jolene by Dolly Parton**

Even though Wuya was just an old hag to Jack, he felt that Wuya and Chase shared more in common with one another than he and Chase did, besides being on the same side. The two both knew magic, were immortal, and were physically beautiful.

Wuya had long and luxurious red-hair and her eyes were emerald green. Her skin was dark, her voice low and sultry. To Jack's dismay, she seemed like the perfect match for the evil overlord. He thought about asking Wuya to let him have a chance with Chase, but decided that Chase wouldn't look at him even if Wuya did back off. Instead, he had currently been teaming up with the Heylin witch, helping her with any evil ideas she had for the Xiaolin monks to distract himself.

He was surprised when one day, after working diligently in his lab, he was greeted by Chase Young lying on his bed, in the nude, blindfolded, gagged, and his arms and legs were tied to each bed-post. On one of the bed-posts a sticky note was stuck. Jack grabbed it and scanned the note.

_Hey Jackie, _

_I know you've been totally into dragon-breath over here and I wanted to let you know, no, Chase and I don't have __**any**__ kind of relationship like that. Just allies, , he's not my type. _

_So, out of the goodness of my heart (and yes I do have __**some**__ good in me), I decided to give you a little present for all the evil deeds you've been helping me with._

_Oh, and don't worry, he __**wants**__ it. He accidentally told me. He's just a little stubborn about telling you. Isn't that cute? ;) _

_Your Heylin friend,_

_Wuya_

Jack looked up from the note to see Chase struggling his damndest to get free, but the chains that Wuya had tied him with, what Jack guessed were some pretty strong chains, prevented him from moving. Jack grinned wickedly and crumpled the note and threw it in the trashcan, deciding that much later he would have to send Wuya a letter of thanks. He hopped up on the bed and crawled on top of Chase. The dragon lord immediately stiffened when he felt a presence above him and his eyes widened as big as saucers when his blindfold was removed.

"Hiya, Chase," Jack said smirking at him, "Come here often?"

**Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye**

The two Heylin men burst into the bedroom, pawing greedily and kissing each other fervently. Chase had practically flung his consort down on the bed and immediately topped him, still kissing him. Jack began to remove Chase's armor, which after being Chase's consort for a few years had gotten much easier, kissing back with as much passion as he could muster.

"You have absolutely no idea how glad I am that you are well again, rabbit," Chase moaned, kissing at Jack's neck, planting kisses and playful nips here and there.

"Oh, I think I do," Jack chuckled as he closed his eyes, relishing in the touches his master was inflicting upon him.

Poor Jack had been sick with the flu for the past few weeks and while Chase had taken very good care of him, Jack had obviously not been in the mood to "get it on" with his lover. Chase hadn't pushed him into anything, understanding that even when Jack began to feel a little better, he wasn't entirely ready to make love in his sickened state.

Now, however, Jack was quite ready for any activities that Chase wished to participate in.

* * *

**Commenting time!**

**L-O-V-E: I did take a lot of lyrics from the actual song on this one, so I'm quite proud of it. What party are they at? Who knows? XD Jack probably dragged Chase to a wedding or something. Anyways, Chase probably wouldn't normally say just how much he loves Jack, so having these sweet and rare moments when he admits it kinda makes it more special, I think.**

**Crazy for You: I had listened to this song when I started this little project and at first, I had envisioned Jackie actually singing this to Chase, via karaoke, but then I was too lazy to go find the lyrics and felt that it would be too long anyways. Besides, Jack strikes me as the type who likes to talk about his inner-thoughts, no matter how random are weird they may be.  
**

**You Are So Beautiful: I'm actually not a hug fan of this song, but my Grandpa was, so this is kinda soft of a tribute to him. I have always been in-love with the theory that Chase's thinks his dragon form is hideous and Jack's like, "Screw that, I love you, you dumbass."**

**My Guy: Mmmm, no comment. :3**

**Then Came You: ...why are they in a theater? XD I seriously don't know how that even happened. Anyways, this is my fav song by the Spinners, so...yeah.**

**The House That Jack Built: ...It's got Jack's name in it, how could I ****_not_**** use it?!**

**Vienna: He's not wrong! XD  
**

**Rebecca: I know this is a weird choice, but I when I watched this scene I instantly pictured this idea. I mean, this sounds like the cutest scene ever!...And yeah, Chase is screwing with Jack's head. X3  
**

**Jolene: I've always had kind of a soft-spot for Wuya, so I decided to let her do something nice for Jackie...and for Chase, too. X3**

**Let's Get It On: I knew from the Get-Go that I was going to use this song. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces. I also don't own any of these songs and I don't own the ones from the last chapter either.  
**

**Warnings: Homosexuality, language, mention of death, and mild violence. It's mostly fluffy stuff though! X3**

* * *

**Tango Maureen by Jonathan Larson from ****_Rent_**

Chase sighed in his current position, his knees bent as his folded arms rested upon them. Wuya had trapped him and a certain evil genius in a cave that was, at least from the inside, impossible to get out of. He would just have to wait for his warriors to dig him out, since he had sent them a mental message to come and rescue him. There was no telling how long he'd be in here.

The dragon lord glanced over at his companion, who was sitting in a similar position near him.

The two sat in silence until Jack muttered, more to himself than to Chase, "I'm gonna kill Wuya."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Chase inquired.

Jack lifted his head to look at Chase. He looked shocked, as though he had forgotten Chase had even been locked in there with him.

The redhead shrugged and said, "I dunno, but I guarantee it's gonna be something drastic."

Chase darkly chuckled. Jack smiled a bit at Chase's reaction.

"I mean, it's bad enough that she always dumps one of us to go pair up with someone even less trustworthy, like Hannibal." Jack commented, tracing his fingers in the dirt. "But this? Oh, this is just _mean_."

"Agreed," Chase said, stretching out his legs and placing his hands in his lap. "At least she doesn't try and seduce you to get Shen Gong Wu."

Jack blinked at him, shocked. "She _seduces_ you?!"

"I didn't say it _worked_." Chase responded.

"Heh, good," Jack said, stretching one leg out and allowing one of his arms to rest on his bended knee.

For the next few hours, the two Heylin men spent their time complaining about the evil witch, telling each other stories of vile and treacherous things she had done to them in the past to pass the time. Before either of them had even realized it, they had scooted very close to each other and were sitting practically nose-to-nose. This is how Chase's cats had found them.

Jack looked up at their saviors and sadly knew that he and Chase's "bonding time" was over. He activated his heli-pack and was ready to leave, when Chase stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Spicer," Chase said, "If you don't have any previous engagements to attend to, I would like it _very_ much if you came with me to my citadel. I have some plans to get back at Wuya for her impudence and I was wondering if you had any suggestions."

Jack immediately brightened. "Sure, why not?"

**I Just Called to Say I Love You by Stevie Wonder**

Chase hated this. He hated this job with such a fiery passion that if the job itself were a physical object, he would have crushed it with his bare hands. Alas, this pathetic job that consisted of him being on the phone all day, forced to listen to and then help idiots who had no clue how to work their computers. If only the economy hadn't taken such a huge drop forcing him to find a job. He, the Prince of Darkness, now working in a cubicle with a headset.

"This is Chase, how can I help you?" he droned as he did for every call.

"Hi, Chase," a familiar voice spoke from the other end.

Chase face almost turned pale. "Spicer?!"

"Yep," Jack replied, "How're you doin', babe?"

"Spicer, you aren't allowed to call me here," Chase growled quietly, so that no one from the nearby cubicles would decide to investigate. Then, a thought occurred to him. "Shouldn't you be working right now?"

"I got my lunch break early today," Jack responded.

"Jack, I'm busy. Don't call me on the company number again." Chase hissed, moving to disconnect the call.

"Alright, alright, _fine_. I'll leave you alone." Jack surrendered moodily. Then, he muttered in a loud enough voice that Chase could hear, "I just called to say I love you."

Chase hand froze in mid-air and he slowly grinned, as he shut his eyes. "Spicer…you're an imbecile."

"But I'm your imbecile," the goth cheerfully reminded him.

"And I am a very lucky man." Chase stated right before he disconnected the call.

**Open Arms by Journey**

Lying beside Chase was one of the greatest pleasures of Jack's life. One reason was that he loved how warm the elder man always seemed, despite that he was technically cold-blooded. The bigger reason, however, was that Jack was the only one that Chase had ever allowed to lay so close to him.

Jack loved it when, after he had performed his consortial duties, Chase would pull him so close and hold the youth against his chest. Jack sighed contentedly as he laid his head against Chase's chest and felt the dragon man's strong heart endlessly beating.

It was times like this when Jack wondered how he had ever been able to fallen asleep before Chase and he had become a couple. Nowadays, if Chase wasn't in bed with him, Jack would stay awake for hours until the warlord returned from whatever it was that had kept him up so late. He didn't stay awake because he was in a constant need for sex. Even if he wasn't in the mood for whatever reason, he wanted Chase there beside him.

At first, he wasn't sure why he felt so discomforted by Chase's absence until he realized that deep down he was subconsciously worried about his lover, fearful of his safety. It was foolish, Jack knew. Chase was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but Jack had always been a bit paranoid.

At the moment, however, Jack felt at peace with his lover so close to him, knowing that his Chase was safe.

**Reach Out I'll Be There by The Four Tops**

Chase was crying. No, he wasn't sniveling quietly or whimpering, he was freakin' _sobbing_.

This was how Jack found him, at the top of his citadel, sitting on one of the stone slabs, his face buried in his hands.

Jack was understandably scared. Chase _never_ cried. Jack had seen him look morose or troubled, even sad about some things, but never had the warlord ever shed any tears in front of him.

The youth approached him cautiously and sat down beside him.

"Chase?" he asked in a quiet voice.

The dragon man immediately stopped weeping and froze in place for a few moments.

He then quickly wiped is eyes and responded in a low, albeit shaky tone, "I am fine, Spicer."

Jack frowned. "No, you're not. What happened?"

No reply.

"Chase, what's wrong? Tell…me…" Jack's voice trailed off as Chase surprisingly reached out, grabbed him, and burst into tears once more and began to blubber out what had occurred that morning which had left him so distraught.

It took a long time to get the story straight, but Jack was able to piece together the snippets and was now a bit depressed as well. Early in the morning, an attack had been launched upon Chase's citadel by a group of new, wannabe villains. Jack had been present and had fought beside Chase quite well and the little group had been defeated in less than 20 minutes. However, it wasn't until after Jack had retired to his lab to relax, as he normally did after a battle, that Chase had found one of his longest-living warriors, Ju-long, had been killed.

Jack had grown accustomed to the warrior's presence in the few years he'd held the position as Chase's consort and definitely understood why Chase was so troubled by his death.

Ju-long was the first opponent that Chase had ever fought and beaten once he was on the side of evil, so he had lived with Chase for a long time. Chase was actually very caring towards him warriors and in the many years they'd been under his command, he had treated them well. Putting himself in Chase's shoes, Jack realized that Chase had grown very attached to Ju-long, thinking of him practically like a brother, doing things such as training with him and even asking for his opinion on certain decisions. Jack had no siblings, his parents ignored his very existence, and he didn't have many friends, so he didn't really know how to relate to Chase's grief, since familial death had no real affect on him.

All the evil genius knew was that his lover was suffering and Jack needed to ensure him that he would be there to see him through this tragic event.

**Jingle Bells by The Manhattan Transfer**

Jack snuggled against his lover, momentarily forgetting just how cold it was. Chase gently rubbed his consort's arm to keep him warm, even though both were bundled up in layers of sweaters and coats.

Chase had eventually won the argument for him and Jack to at least do _something_ on their vacation to Austria, so Jack had settled on, at least, going out for a sleigh-ride. Not particularly exciting, but Chase found the weather to be stimulating and felt much more awake now that he was outdoors after being shut up in that little hotel room.

On the sides of the sleigh, the silver bells that hung there began to jingle loudly and Chase felt strangely soothed by their song. Jack began to hum a song softly and soon his lover joined in with him, until they were both singing the words.

_"We love those J-I-N-G-L-E B-E-double L-S, we love those J-I-N-G-L-E bells…"_

**2 X 4 by Metallica**

Chase's consort was in a very, for lack of a better term, pissed off.

Jack was never one for being subtle, so when he was angry about something, he had no problem letting everything within a half-a-mile radius know that he was angry.

It was unknown to Chase what exactly his lover was upset about, but at the moment, he didn't really care.

In Jack's pale-white hands, a block of wood was held and then, abruptly thrown against the wall. Jack let out a roar of anger and his breathing became much heavier than usual. He stood in place, just breathing and trying to calm himself down. Chase approached Jack and picked up the wood gingerly, exchanging a glance with his consort.

Jack held his gaze for a moment until he stuttered out, "I got a little carried away, huh?"

"Just a little, Jack. _Just a little._"

**Please Don't Leave Me by Pink**

Chase let out a snarl of anger, as he saw Jack strolling into his citadel like he did every day. The teen had made an effort to visit Chase daily, whether it was just to check in or to show him a new invention of his. Frankly, Chase was getting a bit annoyed by the boy's constant presence.

Jack waltzed into the main room, peering around the columns, obviously looking for the owner.

"You here, Chase?" he asked.

"Where else would I be, worm?" Chase growled rhetorically from behind him.

As usual, the goth yelped in surprise, but managed to calm himself down quickly. Before the youth could say anything, Chase clamped his hand around Jack's neck, slightly squeezing, as he lifted him off the ground.

"I have had enough of these visits, Spicer!" he barked, "How many times have I kicked you out of here? I've lost count!"

Jack choked slightly, but didn't respond.

Chase's first thought had been to toss the youth across the room and possibly out the door, but then, he just kept talking.

"Why do I become like this when I'm around you?" Chase thought aloud, shaking the boy roughly, staring into Jack's red eyes, "What is it about you that makes me act like this?"

Jack stared back at him, still somewhat choking, but didn't say anything, even though he had enough air to speak.

Chase observed Jack's face. It was turning a different color and his sounds of choking were not very loud. Chase slowly reached the conclusion that Jack wasn't trying to get away from him nor did he look like he was ready to beg for mercy. He was ready to accept whatever fate Chase wished to bestow upon him.

He promptly dropped the goth, who collapsed onto the floor, coughing. Jack slowly lifted his head to look at him sadly. The dragon man felt strangely…guilty? No, he had never felt guilt before. However, that look on Jack's face made him feel a strange pain within his chest.

Jack was much older now, so he had grown in intelligence and his body had become slightly altered. He still acted like the same old Jack, but he was a little bit more tolerable, Chase supposed. In fact, Jack was decidedly less annoying, not to mention quite beautiful.

_"Beautiful?!"_ Chase thought to himself. When had he ever thought of Jack as beautiful? He was just a disgusting, little insect, right?

It occurred to Chase that ever since the youth had come into his life, everything seemed more interesting. It was as though Jack Spicer had been "spicing" up his dull and lonely life. And Chase did lead a very lonely life. Yes, he had his warriors around for company, but mostly they liked to keep silent and go about their business undisturbed until Chase gave them orders.

Jack slowly lifted himself off the ground, still emotionally hurt, but was keeping quiet about it.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I'll leave you alone…"

The redhead moved to leave, but was stopped by Chase's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Spicer. Don't leave." the dragon lord said softly.

Jack turned around, confused. "I-I though you wanted me to leave."

"No, Spicer. I was…I was mistaken. Don't leave me, yet. I was rash in my actions and I apologize."

Jack blinked at him, completely shocked. Chase Young was actually saying he was _sorry_ for hurting him? Holy crap…

"Umm, it's cool. I'm not mad or anything." the teen replied.

"Good," Chase said awkwardly wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders and leading them out the corridor. "Just…please don't leave me."

Still amazed that Chase was practically begging him to stay, quite the out-of-character moment for him, Jack managed to squeak out in a reassuring voice, "I won't."

**Particle Man by They Might Be Giants**

Chase groaned loudly and massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingertips, as Jack played that annoying song over the speakers in his lab. Jack had the volume turned up so loud, that even at the far end of Chase's citadel, he could still hear it loud and clear.

Chase growled and stood up from his throne, completely fed up with his lover's foolishness. The dragon lord angrily made his way down to his consort's lab and practically kicked the door open in rage.

"Spicer, will you turn that damn song off already?!"

"But it's my favorite."

Chase let out roar of anger, but left the room, knowing that this was one of the few battles he could not win against his lover. Chase could be a very persuasive man, but when it came to Jack Spicer, his powers of persuasion only went so far.

Pretty soon he was going to start hearing those words in his sleep…

_"Particle man, particle man. Doing the things a particle can. What's he like? It's not important. Particle man…"_

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell**

Chase stared in absolute horror as Jack was flung off the mountain, in which a current battle with Hannibal Bean was taking place, screaming bloody murder. Hannibal cackled evilly, obviously pleased with his work, and vanished before Chase could even think to perform some act of vengeance. Coming to his senses, Chase staggered over to the edge of the cliff and peered over.

Nothing, but blackness.

Chase felt like he was going to be sick. He had failed to protect the boy. He had allowed Hannibal to commit the worst crime of all against his lover. Jack was dead. His nightmare had finally come true.

Before Chase could jump down to search frantically for his lover, he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He whirled around to see his consort standing there, looking ruffled and a little beaten, but otherwise unharmed.

"Spicer!" Chase exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Jack and hugging him tightly. A little _too_ tightly.

"Chase, you're…crushing…me…" Jack said through a strained voice.

"But you are safe, Spicer," Chase breathed, nuzzling affectionately against the goth. He then pulled away, still holding him, and inquired sternly, "What happened?"

"My heli-pack saved me at the last minute," Jack explained, "Unfortunately, it got damaged." He produced the device in question, which looked as though it had just been thrown into a garbage disposal. "It'll probably take me weeks to repair."

Chase smiled at his consort and hugged him again, holding him possessively. "I am just relieved that it is your heli-pack that is damaged and not you."

Jack chuckled, "Ain't no mountain high enough to keep me from you, babe."

**I Want to Hold Your Hand by The Beatles**

The evil genius entered Chase's citadel cautiously. None of his warriors came out to try and stop him, which was a good, but strange sign. He moved through the palace, poking his head in each of the rooms he passed, trying to find the warlord.

Chase had sent Jack a note over an hour asking him to visit. Of course, Chase hadn't specified why he wanted to see him, so Jack felt very much in the dark, but he knew better that to argue with the man.

"Looking for me, Spicer?"

Jack practically jumped out of his skin, but succeeded in not shrieking like a girl, like a normally did. He turned around to face Chase.

"Well, yeah, I got your note and…yeah," Jack said awkwardly.

Chase smiled and motioned for the youth to follow him. Jack complied without hesitation. The dragon man led him down the many hallways of his beloved abode, entering the deeper part of the palace that Jack had never seen before. Chase pulled the teen into a room that was completely darkened, the only light he could see was Chase's golden eyes. Maneuvering through the blackness, Chase tugged on the redhead's coat and stopped in front of…something.

Jack could barely make out what it was, but he didn't need to. Immediately, the object began to glow and the light shot up straight to the ceiling, which turned out to be very high. Jack quickly concluded that it was something of a tapestry. However, he didn't understand what was happening on it.

"Are those pictures moving?" he asked his companion.

"Yes, Spicer," was his answer.

Sure enough, the pictures of the creatures were moving and telling some sort of story. Jack became so entranced in the visuals, that it took him more than 10 minutes to realize that Chase was holding his hand. He glanced at the now joined hands and then back up at Chase, who was watching the visuals himself, smiling slightly. Then, he remembered that Chase had asked him here for something.

"Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you bring me here anyways?"

"No reason, really," the warlord answered, "I just wanted to hold your hand without you freaking out."

* * *

**Comments:**

**Tango Maureen: So for those of you who haven't seen ****_Rent_****, this song is sung between to people who are complaining about the same person and end up bonding over it. There's more to it, but trust me, it's involved. And it's arguably my fav song from it.  
**

**I Just Called to Say I Love You: I honestly feel that this has probably happened to some couples before. XD  
**

**Open Arms: No Comment, just my fav song by Journey.**

**Reach Out I'll Be There: I've always wanted to write Chase crying like a little girl. I know, I know, he's totally OOC, but hey, it's fanfiction, I can do that. Fun fact: Ju-long means 'strong'. Wow, I'm so original...and ironic. XD  
**

**Jingle Bells: Continuation of Vienna, just a cute-fluffy moment between them. X3**

**2 X 4: I think we've all wanted to do this at some point in our lives.**

**Please Don't Leave Me: When I first heard this song, it reminded me so much of Chase and Jack. It was hard to have Chase change character so quickly, but I tried to show him reaching his epiphany about how he truly feels about Jack. I probably failed, though -.- oh, well...**

**Particle Man: It's an ear-worm and I am inflicting it's annoying powers of annoyance upon Chase. Mwah-hah-hah. Fear me.**

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough: Damn you, Hannibal! *shakes fist angrily* Just goes to show that you can't get rid of Jack that easily, especially if he wants to get back to his man. **

**I Want to Hold Your Hand: I mean, really, if Chase did just start holding Jack's hand without any kind of distraction, he probably would start freaking-out. I know, it's a weird thought. -.- **


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces. I also don't own any of these songs. I also do not own the two movies I am ripping off in this either.  
**

******Warning: ****Homosexuality, language, and mild violence.**  


* * *

**You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson**

Chase tried to move his body, but to no avail. In his weakened state, his armor felt heavier than usual. At the bottom of the canyon that he'd fallen into, the dragon man sighed lightly. His magic and physical strength were, at the moment, inaccessible, so there was no way to teleport out of here. He knew the others must have seen him fall, but no one had come. Not even to taunt him about his misfortune.

Honestly, he felt a little insulted.

Suddenly, he detected movement. He immediately recognized who it was. The way the feet tripped over each other, along with the heavy, uncoordinated footfalls.

_"Spicer."_

Chase couldn't think of a particularly good reason for that insect to even bother with him. He had assumed that Jack had run away after the battle was over like he normally did, the useless worm.

Out of the corner of his eye, he finally caught sight of the boy. The black coat and the white face against the brown of the canyon walls were hard to miss. The goth scuffled over to Chase's side, shaking him.

"Chase, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, insect."

If Jack was offended by this usual insult, he didn't show it. "Can you see everything, too? Is anything blurry?"

"From far away it is. Unfortunately, I can see you perfectly."

"Good," Jack said and began to remove Chase's armor.

"What are you doing?!" Chase shouted angrily.

"Your armor is too heavy for me to carry all the way to the top," Jack explained idly, still removing the pieces, "My heli-pack can probably hold both of us, but your armor is like an extra person."

Chase blinked at him, confused. "Why?"

Jack turned back to him. "Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Why not?"

Chase blinked his eyes, still completely confused. Once his armor was completely removed, Jack began to lift him up.

"Can you grab onto me?"

Chase begrudgingly gripped onto the teen's jacket tightly, as the other activated his heli-pack. The two flew gracefully out of the canyon and landed on the edge, Jack trying to catch his breath to recover from the extra weight.

"I think I can walk, but I'll need you for leverage." Chase said, wrapping his arm around Jack's shoulder.

Jack put his arm around Chase to steady him. "Ready?"

Chase nodded and they slowly, but surely began to move. For a few minutes, neither of them spoke, until Chase broke the ice.

"Spicer?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me? I have treated you…poorly, for lack of a better term. You owe me nothing."

"I don't know. I guess I just figured that it's about time that I started being loyal to someone so, why not the greatest warrior that's ever lived?"

Chase stared at Jack, amazed. "Well, how do you know that I would even accept you as an ally?"

"Don't you owe me now?"

Chase's normal, stoic look was broken instantly. That was true, wasn't it? Jack had come to find and help him when everyone else could've cared less about his well-being.

Perhaps the boy _could_ be of use to him…

"Yes, Spicer. I believe you are right. What would you say to becoming a permanent house-guest in my citadel as payment for your services?"

Jack glanced back at him, now grinning from ear to ear. "I would say, 'You've got yourself a deal'."

**Eternal Flame by The Bangles**

"Spicer, come here. I wish to show you something." Chase ordered his consort.

Jack obediently followed him, down into a darker part of the citadel that he'd never seen. He was escorted into a small room that housed a single flame seated on a pedestal. It was small, not much to brag about, but it was crackling silently. Chase glanced at Jack expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

"Umm…neat?" Jack asked Chase, a bit jokingly.

"Spicer, do you know what this flame represents?" his master asked him.

"…I'm gonna go with, no. What does it represent?" Jack inquired.

"My heart," Chase answered.

Jack became completely bewildered. "Your heart? But I thought you had one, y'know, inside you."

"I do, Spicer. This is merely the physical manifestation of it." Chase explained.

"Oh," Jack said, now understanding. He peered at the tiny flame and frowned. "Chase, I don't mean to offend you or anything, but it's kinda, well…small."

"Yes, its light has only just returned."

Jack questioningly looked at his lover, confused.

"Spicer, this flame has not been lit for centuries. It wasn't until you came into my life did it finally come back."

Jack's jaw dropped instinctively. He quickly closed it and eventually stammered out, "Me?!"

"Yes, _you_," Chase mimicked him, "Our love for each other sparked this flame and everyday it grows slightly stronger."

The evil genius stared at the flame for a few moments and then, turned back to Chase. "Wow…"

Chase cupped Jack's face in his hands and brought their faces closer until their foreheads were touching. Then, he whispered quietly, "Our love and this flame are eternal, my Jack." And with that said, he kissed his mate.

**Hopelessly Devoted to You from Grease (performed by Olivia Newton-John)**

Jack watched as Chase disappeared with the use of his magic, after a particularly harsh rejection from the man. Jack didn't cry, but his facial expressions were enough to show his heartbreak.

The young, evil genius knew that Chase had little use for him, but Jack had fought to improve himself over the past few months. He had worked ridiculously hard on his robots, using better, stronger metals, so that they could not be so easily destroyed.

He began to work out a little more, as well. Nothing much besides some stretches and lifting a few dumbbells. He tried eating healthier to keep his strength up, too.

He had tried and tried to appease the warlord with these new traits, but Chase had dismissed them carelessly.

Feeling more hurt than he'd ever felt, Jack collapsed to his knees. He held back any tears that fought to come out and bowed his head in silence, breathing heavily.

The boy knew it was pointless. He was aware of how much of a fool he was. He knew that Chase would never really pay attention to him. The man would never look at him impressed or filled with any pride.

But that just didn't matter.

No matter what Chase said, no matter how many times he rejected him, Jack would never stop trying. He was hopelessly devoted to the wicked man and one day he would prove just how devoted he was.

**Maybe I'm Amazed by Paul McCartney**

Chase cast a glance at his lover, who was seated comfortably on his lap, reading a book.

Jack was an odd creature. He was human, but now immortal thanks to Chase's magic. However, he still acted just as strange as he was since the day Chase had met the boy. Normally, such strangeness angered Chase and sometimes he could become very annoyed by Jack's ridiculous antics.

On the other hand, Jack's peculiar qualities intrigued him. Never had he met someone so full of life and energy. Jack's strong determination, his brilliant mind, and his unique body; Chase still scolded himself for not coming to terms with his feelings sooner.

It amazed him how much he really needed Jack. Before he had met the evil genius, he moved about his daily life without feeling emotionally attached to anyone. Now, he hated it if even for one day he couldn't at least see Jack, talk to him, or even kiss him.

Chase supposed such thoughts and feelings made him soft. A cruel vicious warlord, allowing a silly fool to sit on his lap without showing any sign of fear.

However, Chase did not feel such love towards others; only Jack.

_His Jack. _

**I'll Make Love to You by Boyz II Men**

There was absolutely no hesitation on Jack's part when Chase had offered the position of consort to him. The answer came out so quickly he had actually shouted the affirmative in the man's face. Surprisingly, Chase did not become the least bit angry, just a bit startled.

_"Six months,"_ Jack thought allowing his mind to wander as he searched for the most recently activated Wu, _"Six months I've lived in Chase's citadel. Performed my consortial duties, if not every day, every other day. It's probably a great way for Chase to release all that stress. He never talks about it, but I can tell he always looks more relaxed if we don't fall asleep immediately after."_

That was all it seemed like to Jack. A way for Chase to take out his frustrations during their sexual activities. It probably didn't mean anything special to the man. Why should it? Jack counted himself lucky that Chase actually found him attractive enough to engage in such intimate behavior.

Eventually, the youth found the desired object, covered by dried up leaves. He knew the monks were nearby, but now that he had the Wu, all he had to do was find Chase and they could be home in a flash.

Jack scurried through the forest that they'd landed in, trying to locate his master. Then, he heard Chase's voice in the distance. Jack could tell he was talking to someone.

He quickly found his mentor, but stayed in the shadows watching him talk to none other than that old, hag Wuya. The first thing Jack noticed was Chase's expression of anger. It wasn't full-fledged 'about to go dragon' anger, but anger nonetheless.

"How could you screw _him_?" Wuya was shouting incredulously, "He's an idiot!"

Chase growled threateningly, causing the witch to silence herself. "First of all, I will not tolerate anyone to call my consort any insulting names; even if most of the time they are truthful!"

Jack wasn't entirely sure how to react to that statement, but was immediately distracted by the next thing Chase said.

"Second, I do not _screw_ him. We **_make love_**, you heartless, impudent beldam. Now leave my sight and keep your opinions to yourself next time."

Wuya blinked in surprise, but quickly made herself scarce. Jack slowly crept out from his hiding place once she had vanished. Chase turned around and smiled at his lover.

"Ah, Spicer," he greeted the younger man, "You've retrieved the Wu? Shall we go home now?" He offered his arm to Jack.

Suddenly, everything came into perspective.

When Chase had sex with him, he wasn't doing it to unleash his pent-up tensions or to find a more exciting way to relax.

Chase actually _loved_ him. He'd just never said it before.

Jack simply stared at his master, momentarily forgetting how to speak.

Chase arched an eyebrow. "Are you well, Spicer?"

These words snapped Jack out of his state and, without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Chase's body, nuzzling his head forcefully against Chase's chest. Chase wrapped one protective arm around the boy to show that the action was not unwelcomed, but frowned, feeling confused.

"…It's…nice to see you as well?" Chase said awkwardly.

**Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper**

"Spicer, I wish to ask you a question."

"Yeah? Okay, shoot."

"When Omi accidentally created those alternate universes, why did you have me imprisoned in nothing but my boxers strapped to that device that poured honey all over my chest?"

"Heh-heh, almost forgot about that."

"…Well, why did you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If it were obvious, Jack, would I be asking you?"

"Hmm, good point. Well, I guess first off, you're dead sexy. Can you really _blame_ me for wanting to see your skin?"

"Fair enough, but why did you leave my boxers on, then?"

"Well, I wanted you to at least retain _some_ of your dignity."

"How kind of you. And the honey?"

"I'm perverted. You know that."

"Unfortunately, yes, I do."

**F.N.T. by SEMISONIC**

Jack barely stifled a giggle, as he hid behind one of the trees. He peeked around said tree, trying to spot his companion, when he felt a gooey, gross substance hit his cheek. His head immediately shot in the direction that the ball of mud had come from to see the tiniest wisp of black hair disappear behind a large stone.

The red-haired youth grinned devilishly, quietly creeping towards the stone. He barely made it to the top of the boulder, when he felt another ball of mud hit him in the back of the head. He quickly turned around to see Chase standing behind him, dressed in black plainclothes, smirking victoriously.

Jack instantly jumped off the stone and onto the ground, rushing after his lover, who began to run away.

How the two had even ended up playing this silly, little game was anyone's guess. Jack remembered they had come to this secluded area to train, but the rest of what happened was a little foggy. All he knew was that he was having fun with the man he loved.

Since he was normally a big, bad, Heylin warrior, Chase sometimes forgot how to have simple fun. He enjoyed taking over the world or defeating his enemies in battle, but those things weren't exactly _fun _per se. They were just _evil_.

Enjoying a day with his beloved consort and playing a childish game seemed completely unorthodox for a man like Chase, but the man simply didn't want to stop. Jack, without really meaning to most of the time, brought out Chase's very rare fun side. The man had one, it was just normally reserved.

Chase soon turned the tables on Jack, causing Jack to run away from him, as he tried chucking balls of mud at the youth. He managed to trick the boy into running the wrong way and came up behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around Jack's waist, bringing them both to the ground.

They landed on top of a long forgotten haystack, Chase practically lying on top of Jack, their faces inches apart. Jack's usual white face, now was splattered with mud stains and clumps of it stuck in his red hair. Chase had a few bits of dirt here and there, but looked far more presentable than his mate.

Jack was still giggling uncontrollably, trying to calm himself down. Chase couldn't help but smile warmly at the youth, as he slipped his fingers underneath his lover's trademark goggles, feeling the soft hair underneath. Jack slowly ceased his laughter and stared up affectionately at his lover.

"Has anyone ever told you how precious and perfect you are?" Chase chuckled.

"No, has anyone ever told you the same?" Jack asked, with a sly wink.

Chase laughed aloud at this and bent down to kiss his consort. Jack eagerly accepted the kiss and the two lavished each other with their mouths, feeling almost blissfully content with one another.

**I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders**

Chase groaned loudly as he stood up, feeling the awful pain shoot through his body. As Omi would say, he was 'at the top of his rope'.

Hannibal was actually beating him.

The evil, disgusting, cruel legume slowly inched forward to finish the job, but stopped at the sound of a voice.

"Touch him again and _you_ will be the one experiencing pain, Bean."

Chase barely had time to process this statement, when Jack Spicer came to stand beside him. Chase could tell, even in his weakened state, that his lover was afraid. Not that the boy didn't have good reason, of course. Standing up to Bean was like standing up against the devil himself.

However, Jack looked as though he wasn't about to back down anytime soon. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw clenched. The youth stepped up and over a little, actually shielding Chase with_ his own body_.

Hannibal laughed heartily at the action then, grinned maliciously. "I don't think so, Spicer."

The bean made to whack Jack out of the way, when Jack pulled out a small controller and pressed one of the buttons down firmly. Hannibal let out a howl of main, his tendril falling to his side immediately, as his body lurched forward.

The evil legume landed on the ground with a powerful thud, causing Chase to lose his balance. Jack caught him, with some difficulty and wrapped his arms tightly around his master.

"Spicer, what did you do to him?" Chase asked curiously.

"Sent an electrical surge through him," Jack said simply, already steering them away from Hannibal, "He's tough, so he'll survive, but he'll have one nasty headache for a few days."

"Spicer…Jack…I…thank you," Chase eventually said, "Thank you for standing by me."

"I'll always stand by you, hon," Jack promised.

Chase slightly chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jack's temple, as they walked. "My hero~."

**I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt**

"SPICER!" Chase yelled, running towards the boy.

The shot had pierced through Jack and the youth was now lying on the ground, blood slowly pouring from his abdomen. Chase quickly rushed to his side, shaking him.

"Spicer, what did you do that for?" Chase asked his voice slightly high pitched.

Jack weakly turned his head to glance at Chase, a small, pained smile peeking out. "That shot was meant for you. I wanted to show you how devoted I am…"

Chase blinked at him wildly, clearly confused. He roughly picked the boy up bridal-style and teleported back to his citadel, leaving the battle behind. Once Jack was safe from any further harm, Chase made quick work of healing him. The magical process was difficult and Jack was in unbearable pain the whole time. Eventually, the dragon lord managed to stop the wound from bleeding and bandaged it up carefully. He covered Jack with a blanket, so that he didn't freeze in the already cold palace.

Chase gazed intently at Jack, who was staring up at the ceiling from the bed, trying to work through the pain.

"Are you a complete idiot?" Chase growled at him. "You could have died. Did you seriously think doing something like _this_ would be the only way to catch my attention?!"

Jack tilted his head to stare back at Chase. He felt drowsy from what he could only guess were some kind of magical drugs and sleepily decided that he might as well bare his soul to the guy who just saved his life, so he croaked softly, "I…I know, I can't make you love me. Th-that's a decision only your heart can make. I just…just wanted to show you how I feel about you. I'd do anything for you."

Chase's previous anger slowly faded away, as Jack conked out, the elder man's change of emotions not outwardly shown, of course, but deep inside he felt awful. Jack had said _love_. The warlord had always assumed that the teen's affection was nothing more than mere hero worship, but this…

Chase still wasn't sure how he felt towards the evil genius, but all he knew was that he wanted to stay here by Jack's side until the fool was fully healed. For the first time, there was only one person clouding his thoughts.

**I Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself by Dusty Springfield**

Most recently, a new restaurant was built in China, designed and created specifically for the Heylin. Only members of the Heylin side were allowed in and for the past few months, everyone had taken a shine to the restaurant.

"Spicer, I do not wish to enter this place and associate with inferiors. I want to go home."

Well, almost everyone.

"C'mon, Chase. It'll be fun!" Jack insisted, dragging his lover through the doors of The Heylin Café. "Besides, it's my birthday and you promised that your present to me would be to do _anything_ and _everything_ I asked all day long."

"…Yes, I did say that, didn't I?" Chase recalled feeling defeated. He never broke any promise he made to Jack and right now he was regretting it.

"Mmhmm," Jack hummed and hauled Chase with him to a nearby table and sat down, pulling his master down and into a chair.

Around them, all the various Heylin members were socializing with one another. Jack believed that the restaurant was a magnificent idea. He had come here multiple times and the simple ambience of the café made everyone seem more…civil. Shocking, yes, but quite true.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my two best friends," a voice spoke up.

"Hey, Wuya," Jack greeted the Heylin witch, who chose to sit down with them, "How you doin'? Haven't seen you in a while 'cause of the lack of showdowns."

"Oh, I've been keeping myself busy," Wuya answered, spreading her fingers onto the table and flexing them, "It's your birthday today, isn't it, Jackie?"

"Yep, twenty-one years old today and I don't look a day over eighteen," Jack announced proudly, referring to his immortality.

Wuya chuckled amused and glanced over at Chase. "What's wrong, dragonbreath? You seem tense."

Chase merely growled in retort, wishing to be _anywhere_ but here.

Suddenly, a voice blasted from a microphone, "Established Heylin, I'd like to welcome you all to Karaoke Night!"

Jack blinked in surprise, as everyone, with the exception of Chase, roared with cheers and applause. He had no idea that they hosted a Karaoke Night here, but he wasn't complaining.

"Now," the brown-haired girl, who was the owner of the establishment, at the microphone declared, "Who shall be our first victim-, err, I mean, contestant?"

There were shouts of affirmatives from the audience, as the girl scanned the crowd. Then, she hopped off the stage and scurried over to her choice.

"A new face has appeared in our restaurant! The Great Chase Young shall be our first contestant!"

As the crowd cheered approvingly, Chase eyes widened.

"No," he said firmly, but Wuya, with surprising strength, hauled him out of his seat.

"C'mon, Chase, have some fun." she said, her tone cheerful, but the dragon lord knew that she was doing this just to humiliate him.

Chase opened his mouth to say nay again, but Jack pleaded, "Chase, please?"

The elder man glared back at his consort and hissed in a low voice, "Spicer, you _know_ I can't sing."

"I want to hear you anyways," Jack stated.

The music already began to play "I Don't Know What to Do with Myself" and the girl forced the microphone into Chase's hands, as the words appeared on a nearby television screen. The dragon looked back at his lover, who only grinned sweetly at him. Chase sighed heavily; realizing that there was no escaping this and began to sing.

_"I just don't know what to do with myself. I don't know what to do with myself,_"Chase sang out, his voice creaky and cracking in some points. It was reminiscent of the traditional nails on a chalkboard.

Wuya grinned evilly, finding this amusing, as a few audience members shouted about how awful he sounded.

_"I'm so used to doing everything with you, planning everything for two, and now that we're through,"_ Chase stared at Jack, as he sang, a rare, pained look on his face.

Wuya peered over at Jack, who was gazing up at Chase. She gasped slightly, when she saw him _smiling_. He was shooting a sweet, encouraging smile up at his master. He was wincing softly at each bad note, but still beamed a smile at Chase.

Wuya noticed that this grin actually gave Chase more confidence and he sang louder, putting a more energy into the song.

_"Like a summer rose, it needs the sun and rain. Oh, I need your sweet love to beat all the pain,"_ the warlord sang and as he did so, the other Heylin began to shout out cheers of approval.

He still sounded horrible, but he sang out anyways and the others seemed to respect him for it, if they didn't already. By the time he neared the end of the song, everyone in the room was clapping along to the music and Chase was now smiling himself.

As he sang out the last note, terrible and off-key, he sat back down in his chair, staring directly at his consort. Their fellow Heylin roared with applause and cheers, as Jack cupped Chase's face in his hands and kissed him.

When he pulled away, the evil genius exclaimed happily to him, "That was absolutely terrible and I loved it!" And with that said, he leaned in and kissed him again.

* * *

**You Found Me: I realized that in practically all of these that Chase is _way_ too nice, so I decided to make him a bit of a jerk in this one.**

**Eternal Flame: I know CrystallicSky has done versions of this before, but I really wanted to do my own version and...yeah. I think it's cute. X3  
**

**Hopelessly Devoted To You: N'aww, poor Jackie. :(  
**

**Maybe I'm Amazed: Ehhh, no comment. Sweet song.  
**

**I'll Make Love To You: ...Chasey's confused by his mate's behavior. X3  
**

**Time After Time: Not much to say about this one, 'cept it's the title of the episode their referring to, so I kinda _had_ to use it. XD  
**

**F.N.T.: So, I'm totally ripping off that scene from 10 Things I Hate about You, when Kat and Patrick I'll playing paintball. I just really find that scene romantic for some reason. This prompt here is probably my favorite so far. :3  
**

**I'll Stand By You: ...Why do I keep hurting Chase?! I am so _mean_ to him! XD  
**

**I Can't Make You Love Me: Continuation of Hopelessly Devoted To You, I hurt Jack to make up for hurting Chase. XD  
**

**I Just Don't Know What to Do with Myself: I am also ripping off this scene from My Best Friend's Wedding, when Cameron Diaz's character sings bad karaoke. Chase singing karaoke is just awesome. I think it makes more sense for him to bad at singing, since he's so much more focused on fighting n' stuff.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces. I also don't own any of these songs. I also do not own the two movies I am ripping off in this either. **

**Warning: Homosexuality, mild language, heavy implications of death, and mild violence. **

**BEWARE THE DISNEY-THEMED CHAPTER OF DOOM! ...Yeah, hope you guys enjoy this. X3**

* * *

**Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty**

The overlord and his mate observed the scene below them. Many dead bodies littered the ground, their blood slowly sinking into the dirt beneath them.

"They were fools," Chase commented with an evil grin, "I warned them of their arrogance and I know _you_ warned them, but they didn't listen. They _never_ listen."

Jack chuckled darkly in agreement. "Y'know, I had a dream like this once."

His lover turned to him questioningly.

"It's true!" the goth insisted, "Before we got together, I had a dream where all the rotten people who stepped on me when I was little, tried to convince me that I couldn't do anything, never praised me when I actually did something right were dead. All of them completely dead."

"And was I _dead_ in this dream of yours, as well?" Chase asked curiously, indicating that he would not be offended if he had been.

"You were in it, but you weren't dead," Jack answered, slightly smiling, "You were kind of standing in the middle of all the chaos. Just staring and smiling at me. Like you were proud of me."

"Well, I suppose that your dream came true then, yes?" Chase said, wrapping his arm around his consort's shoulders. "_You_ created this, my love. This beautiful destruction was all you're doing. I have great reason to be proud of you."

Jack moved his hand to hold onto Chase's hand that was gripping his shoulder.

"Yeah…I guess I did." the evil genius said, now grinning fully.

"Come, consort. We shall go home now and celebrate. My warriors will move these bodies elsewhere." his master promised.

"Mmm'kay," Jack agreed, laying his head on Chase's shoulder.

**Part of Your World (reprise) from The Little Mermaid**

Jack hauled the man up as best he could and dragged him far away from where the latest battle was taking place. He quickly examined the warlord's body. Chase _definitely_ looked sick. Jack hadn't known that an immortal like Chase could even _get_ sick, but Jack had spent practically his whole teenage life surrounded by things that were a bit "out of the ordinary", so he was willing to believe that anything was possible.

The evil genius glanced back down at his idol, who's eyes were shut from passing out. Jack slightly smiled and cupped the dragon man's cheek. He knew that in real life if he _ever_ did what he was about to do, Chase would probably kill him.

_"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you?" _the red-head sang gently, knowing that if he was ever going to admit anything to Chase, this would probably be the safest way.

_"What would I do to see you smiling at me?"_ Jack continued to sing softly, stroking the man's cheek with his thumb lovingly.

_"Where would we plot? Where would we plan? If we could stay all night thinking of the destruction of our enemies…" _Jack knew it didn't rhyme, but other than having a decent singing voice, he had never been any good at making up lyrics or rhyming.

_"Just you and me, and I could be part of your world…"_ Jack sang, as he touched his forehead to Chase's trying to savor this moment.

After making sure that Chase was hidden from the others until the man awakened on his own, Jack activated his heli-pack and moved to leave, when he felt something grab onto his jacket. Jack swung his head around to see Chase smirking at him, now fully awake.

Jack felt his words get caught in his throat. Instead, he stood there with his mouth hanging open dumbly.

Chase slowly lifted himself off the ground and stood so that he was inched away from Jack.

The elder man chuckled softly. "You wish to be 'part of my world', Spicer? Don't you see, you stupid boy? You have been a part of my world for a long time and believe me, I will soon see to it that that _never_ changes…"

The overlord placed a small peck on Jack's lips and before the teen could even register what had happened, Chase had teleported back home for some much needed rest.

**I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules**

Chase sat at his throne, drumming his fingers on the armrest tediously.

He couldn't figure out how it had come to this. How did that pathetic, little insect always manage to worm his way into Chase's thoughts?

Perhaps the boy had cast a spell. No, Jack was positively _awful_ at magic. He had the ability to do so, as many people could, but no matter what Chase, as his new master, or Wuya, who had surprisingly become more trustworthy as an ally, tried to teach him, he always fouled it up.

Every time Chase and Jack were in the same room, the warlord felt the strong need to be even closer to the evil genius. Even if they were standing right next to each other, he would feel the unexplainable urge to grab onto him possessively and warn anyone that dared to try and even touch the goth, that he was his.

Jack was his apprentice now and therefore, his responsibility, but the dragon lord knew that this had nothing to do with the promise each master made to protect their apprentice. It was something else. Something that had the warlord sitting here on his throne, stewing in his own private thoughts.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Immediately, Chase whipped his head to the side to see Wuya standing near him, leaning against one of the columns. "Away with you, Wuya. I am in no need of your services at this time."

"Ah, you only _think_ you don't," Wuya contradicted him. "Fear not, Chase. I am here to put everything into perspective."

Chase glared at her, growling warningly.

"Look, Jack's your apprentice now, right?" Wuya said, "So, he's been living here for a while now and you've been…well, at least, _trying_ to train the fool. That means you've had to spend more time with him."

"Are you going somewhere with this or can I order my warriors to show you where my door is located?"

"Think about it, Chase," Wuya pushed, "You're in lo-"

"Don't say what I think you're going to say, you she-witch," Chase interjected, "Now leave."

Wuya huffed, but obeyed him. As she reached the door to Chase's throne room, she turned around and smiled sadly at him. "Believe it or not Chase, but that fool feels the same way about you." And with that, she was gone.

Chase was left to sit there, still thinking about what the Heylin witch had said.

Jack couldn't feel _that_ way about him. It was ridiculous! Chase was a monster that couldn't even _feel_ love…could he?

Jack was more mature now. He still acted strangely, but he was more focused. He had grown up, as well, since Chase had met him. His red eyes seemed almost shiny now and his white skin looked so beautiful in the moonlight…wait, what?!

What the hell was he thinking? Jack wasn't beautiful.

Except when he smiled.

Especially when it was genuine, such as when Chase would compliment him on a job well done. The way the red-head's face would light up would give the elder man such a wonderful, yet strange feeling.

Perhaps Wuya was right. The idea of Jack feeling the same way about him still didn't make much sense to the warlord, but his own, personal feelings seemed a little clearer now.

However, if he really _was_ in love with the youth, he was certainly not going to say it out loud. At least, not yet.

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight? from The Lion King**

Chase smirked as he watched Jack try to catch up with him.

The dragon had forced his lover to accompany him on a nature hike, feeling that Jack's thin, out of shape body needed the exercise. Jack had protested the whole time and was now practically tripping over his feet trying to walk.

"Tired, my love?" Chase teased.

"Shut up, you jerk-off!" Jack growled furiously, picking himself clumsily off the ground.

"Language, Spicer."

Jack tried to run forward to possibly attack his lover, but tripped again, his coordination completely shot for the night. Chase lightly snickered and gently picked up his consort.

"Oh, trying to make it seem like you're my hero 'cause you're carryin' me, huh?" Jack snarled at his master, "You're the reason I'm out here in the first place!"

"Y'know, you're awfully cute when you're angry, Jack." Chase remarked, as he walked them to their destination.

Jack huffed and folded his arms, choosing not to look at the warlord.

When they reached the pond that Chase had informed Jack about, the boy's jaw couldn't help but drop at the pure beauty of the sparkling water, how it shined in the moonlight. Nearby, the water poured out from a gorgeous waterfall, littered with pretty pebbles and stones.

"Beautiful, yes?" Chase asked to which Jack begrudgingly nodded.

Chase laid his lover down gingerly on the soft grass and plopped down next to him. The dragon latched his arms back around Jack's body, pressing it up against his armor.

"You think we're gonna cuddle after what you put me through? Uh-uh, not today, mister," Jack protested, trying to push Chase away. "Go find someone else to bother, you jerk."

Chase merely grinned and nuzzled against his consort, taking in his sweet smell.

Jack sighed, "You don't know when to take a hint, do you?"

"You can't stay mad at me forever, Spicer," his dragon companion informed him, "Besides, I did this for your own good. You have constantly been nagging me because I haven't allowed you to participate in any showdowns lately. Once you are physically strong enough, I will feel much more inclined to allow you to do battle."

Jack knew he couldn't argue with Chase's logic, so he silently surrendered and wrapped his own arms around his lover. Chase grinned victoriously and pressed his cheek up against Jack's, nuzzling affectionately. Jack finally gave in, deciding it took too much energy to be mad and kissed Chase softly on the cheek.

"You're a still a jerk," Jack commented idly, as the two snuggled together.

"I'm evil, Spicer," Chase replied, "You should be used to this by now."

"Yeah, I know." Jack said gruffly. "I love you, anyways."

"And I you, my consort." Chase purred.

**Love Will Find a Way from The Lion King 2**

Jack should've predicted that this couldn't actually happen. They were just too different. He'd always heard the old saying, "Opposites Attract", but…

They'd tried to have a relationship. I mean, they really, really, _really_, tried to make it work.

Jack now sat on a lone hilltop, metaphorically kicking himself in the head.

_"I've always been alone. Why the hell did I feel I needed him? He doesn't care about me."_ he scolded himself. _"Why did I attach myself to him? I told him I freakin' loved him! He couldn't even say it back."_

Suddenly, Jack felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Go away, Chase. I want to be alone."

"Spicer, I came to apologize."

Jack froze and turned around to face the elder man, who was looming over him. "W-what?"

Chase knelt down on the ground and sat back on his heels.

"Relationships are a completely different world to me, Spicer," he explained, "When you said those words to me, I didn't know how I truly felt. I didn't intend to hurt you or make you feel unwanted."

"What about your reputation? What about when the others find out you're dating a screw-up?" Jack spat bitterly.

"You're not a screw-up, Spicer," the warlord growled, "I told you when we entered this relationship that I could care less what those inferiors say about you or me. All I want is for them to know that you are mine and_ only _mine."

Jack's eyes fell to his hands, unsure of how to respond to the dragon man. Immediately, Chase's hands grabbed Jack's, causing him to look back up into Chase's eyes, which were staring intently at him.

"Know this, Spicer. I want you. Never before have I wanted anyone in the way that I want you."

Chase sighed deeply, as if contemplating his next sentence.

"I need you, Jack. I need you because…because I love you."

Jack felt his heart skip a beat. "You do?"

"Of course, I do," Chase said gruffly, "What reason would I have to lie to you, you imbecile?"

Jack barely even noticed the insult and practically tackled Chase, pushing him to the ground, so that the dragon lord was flat on his back and Jack was lying on top of him.

The evil genius whispered softly in Chase's ear, "Love always finds a way, doesn't it?"

Chase grinned and wrapped his arms protectively around Jack's body. "I suppose it does, Spicer."

**A Whole New World from Aladdin**

Adjusting to life in Chase's citadel was difficult for Jack. He had lived alone for so long and normally did whatever the hell he wanted. He had really no rules to follow, no people to deal with when he got home or when he woke up, and no real responsibilities.

As much he absolutely loved Chase with all his heart and would do practically anything for the man, he felt like he was going a little crazy.

He wasn't used to being awaken at such an early time to go train. If he ever refused, Chase would either simply pluck him from the bed or, if Jack was being overly rude, he would lift the mattress up and cause Jack to tumble off the bed and down to the floor.

Jack had grown so used to staying up for as late as he wanted to, whether it was to work in his lab or to simply watch television. Nowadays, if he worked late at night in the lab that Chase had allowed him to build, he would find himself being dragged back to bed by his master.

Jack didn't like having a schedule of things to do. He had accused Chase of being obsessive-compulsive because the warlord insisted on scheduling his day out. Jack liked not knowing what was coming next. He liked variety and surprises.

Chase had merely chuckled in reply and said, "Spicer, entering a relationship with you was enough of a surprise for me."

The dragon had walked away after that, leaving his simple statement to fully sink into his mate.

**Something There from Beauty and the Beast**

Chase watched Jack with a striking interest.

For the past few months, Chase had accepted Jack as an ally. An actual ally, not just a simple pawn in one of his schemes. It had been a difficult decision to make, but Chase knew that even though Jack's body wasn't that useful in combat, his brain made up for it. Jack's level of intelligence could be of use to Chase, as long as the boy focused it properly. He'd begun to train Jack as well to make sure that they boy would get himself accidentally killed.

A dead ally was not a useful ally, after all.

Today, as usual, a showdown was taking place. A Xiaolin Showdown Trio between Kimiko, Katnappe, and Jack. The challenge was last man standing and Jack was actually holding his own.

Kimiko was mostly after Katnappe, but tried to keep Jack busy with her fire bolts. However, Jack was playing it smart. She was shooting them in his direction, but he hid behind one of the large stones in the arena, waiting to see who the victor of the (literal) cat fight would be.

Chase watched the scene from above with the Xiaolin monks, who were cheering on their fellow comrade.

Soon, Kimiko had managed to knock Katnappe out cold and made her way over to Jack's hiding place. Jack stayed behind the stone, his eyes narrowed in strong determination.

He waited, and waited, and waited, until she was looming over him ready to strike with a fireball, when he darted around the stone and managed to push Kimiko over it. The Dragon of Fire let out a shriek or surprise and fell into the dirt. Jack then pulled out the Silk Spitter and activated it, shooting the cobweb at her multiple times to trap her. The girl was completely covered by the cobwebs and couldn't even make a sound.

The showdown ended immediately, with Katnappe finally regaining consciousness and the other monks peeling Kimiko out of her web of doom.

Jack had gathered up the Wu he had won and stalked over to Chase. "Are we gonna go home now?" he asked curiously.

Chase chuckled a little. "No gloating, Spicer? I was under the impression that was your trademark."

Jack blushed a smidge, but shrugged. "I guess I've changed."

"Yes. Yes, you have, Spicer," Chase agreed, looking Jack up and down.

Jack stood much taller and his body had a more slender form. His voice was deeper, but it still had that bit of femininity that Chase couldn't help but find…intriguing, perhaps?

Yes, very intriguing was Jack Spicer. There was something about him now that just…wasn't there before.

And Chase _liked_ it.

**I See the Light from Tangled**

Chase watched Jack with fascination, as the boy stared at the sparkling lights shining around them.

Jack had begged Chase to come with him to see these lanterns. It had taken much whining and pleading from the boy, but Chase had finally given in and he was honestly glad that he had.

They were seated in a small boat, which was cast out on a lake surrounded by hundreds of glowing lanterns that lit up the normally dark night sky. Jack was leaning against one edge of the boat, glancing up at the lights, grinning broadly.

He turned his head to look at Chase, who was lounging comfortably in the boat. Chase smiled warmly at his consort and beckoned him to come closer. Jack, of course, obeyed and moved so that he was seated in front of his mentor. Chase took Jack's hands in his own.

"I am very glad that you begged me to take us here," Chase admitted to him, "I must ask though, how did you know about these lanterns?"

"My Granny took me to see them ten years ago. It's one of the last things I remember about her." Jack explained. "I recall her saying, 'At last, I see the light'. I tried asking her what she meant by that, but she just said something about being with me. Granny always spoke in riddles."

"Well, your grandmother loved you, didn't she?" Chase asked.

"Well, yeah," Jack answered, arching an eyebrow.

"And she never actually loved her husband, correct?"

"Nah, she hated that guy and with good reason."

"Perhaps she meant that she finally had someone that she loved dearly to share this wonderful experience with her." Chase offered.

Jack blinked at him, amazed. "Huh…I never thought of that. Makes sense though."

"Of course it does. _I_ thought of it." Chase said proudly.

Jack chuckled, "Think that much of yourself, don't you?"

"I have multiple reasons to, Spicer." Chase reminded his consort.

"Mmhmm, I know." Jack said with a small grin.

**God Help the Outcasts from The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

Jack had grown up in solitude for the most part. His parents were too busy trying to run their company to properly pay attention to him and he barely got to visit his grandmother, who lived in the states. Some might say that was why he had such poor social skills. They also might say that's why he built all those robots. Not just for protection, but for companionship.

Chase had lived the evil part of his life alone, as well. He had his warriors, but they were only his servants. He chose not to grow overly close to anyone, since he felt that most were inferior to him. The ones that he did try to form some sort of relationships with that he felt _were_ worthy enough normally ended up either trying to overthrow him or belonged to the side of good.

Jack and Chase, for completely different reasons, were outcasts.

The two Heylin were seated comfortably on the couch watching a movie about gypsies that were considered outcasts by the rest of the world. The red-headed genius, for no real reason, placed his hand on Chase's leg, as he nuzzled against his master's neck. Chase grinned at him and kissed his cheek softly.

Jack was certainly not good and never sought to compete with Chase for his power. Chase understood Jack's anti-social tendencies and counted himself lucky that the teen didn't feel that way around him.

Neither man was entirely sure how they had fallen in love with one another, but they both finally had the companionship that they had longed for and honestly, they were happier that they'd ever been before.

**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah from The Song of the South**

"Man, it's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Jack asked his master.

Chase grunted. "Hmmph, I suppose so."

"In fact, I think that this is what people call a Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Day!" Jack announced.

"Jack, if you start singing-"

_"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-ay! My, oh my, what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine heading my way! Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-ay!" _Jack sang out loudly into Chase's ear.

Chase's eye twitched slightly as he gritted his teeth angrily. "Why do I put up with you, Spicer?"

Jack stopped singing momentarily to kiss Chase on the lips. When he pulled away, he chirped, "'Cause I make your life more interesting, silly!" And then, he went on to sing about "Mr. Bluebird".

* * *

**Once Upon a Dream: ...Well, that was dark. xD**

**Part of Your World Reprise: Please don't yell at me 'cause I was too lazy to think of a word that rhymes with plan. BTW I think Chase would look so cute if he was sick. X3**

**I Won't Say I'm in Love: I've actually envisioned Chase singing this song...is that weird?**

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?: I know it doesn't go with the movie at all, but this is my fav one for this chapter. I loved Jack being all grouchy and Chase just wanting to cuddle with his little consort. N'awww~ **

**Love Will Find a Way: FLUFF. 'Nuff said.**

**A Whole New World: No comment.**

**Something There: Heh-heh,"cat-fight", heh-heh...**

**I See the Light: Granny Spicer for the win! I always wish we could've met her or at least seen a picture of her with Jack or something.**

**God Help the Outcasts: Ehh, no comment. I just love this song.**

**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah: It's not a normal day if Jack isn't doing something stupid! Deep down, Chase ****_totally_**** loves it. Deep, deep, DEEP, down.**

**So, hoped you guys liked it and thanks to anyone who has followed and faved this. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces. I also don't own any of these songs. **

**Warning: Homosexuality, language, and mild violence. **

* * *

**Tell Me Something Good by RUFUS**

"I want you to say it, just once."

"Spicer, you already know how I feel about you. I was under the impression that you felt the same way regarding me."

"I do, but-"

"Then, what is the problem?"

"I just want to hear you say it. It…it would make me really happy if you would."

"…"

"Y'know what? Whatever. I'm sorry I brought it up," Jack stated as he threw his hands up in the air and began to storm off, deciding that he wasn't going to win this-

"I love you, Spicer. _There_. Are you happy now?" Chase declared, clearly looking annoyed.

Jack instantly turned around and tackle-hugged his master, pressing a kiss against his lips.

When he pulled away, Jack teased, "Now what was so hard about that?"

**Facedown by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Jack landed facedown into the dirt after Chase had punched him in the jaw. The boy slowly lifted himself up to stare sadly at the elder man.

"Chase, I'm sorry. I just wanted to-" Jack began, but was kicked in the face and fell back down in the dirt.

Chase scoffed coldly and moved to leave, but was stopped by a certain monk, who had stayed behind after the battle.

"And what do you want?" he sneered.

"You're pathetic," Kimiko stated firmly.

Chase blinked his eyes wildly at her. "Excuse me? _I'm_ pathetic?"

"I've beaten up Jack before, I'll admit it, but only when he did something evil or if it was revenge against something he did to one of my friends or me," Kimiko explained, "You, on the other hand…"

"What?" Chase questioned angrily, not seeing her point.

Kimiko paused for a moment and then, she inquired softly, "Do you feel like a man when you push him around? Do you feel better when he falls to the ground like that?"

Chase was silent, unsure how to respond.

"I don't know why you treat him with such cruelty," Kimiko confided, "I mean, it makes sense why he and I wouldn't get along, since we're on opposite sides, but you and he fight for the same goals. He practically worships the ground you walk on. He wants to learn from you, but you always push him away instead."

"That's his own fault," Chase snarled, "I don't have to like him if I don't want to and I don't see how this is any of your business."

"I don't really know why I care," Kimiko admitted, "I'm not saying you have to like him, but don't be so cold-hearted. He's the only one who gives a damn about you, y'know."

Chase stared at her for a few moments then, turned back to Jack. The teen was slowly standing back up, his legs wobbly and weak. They both exchanged a glance; Jack's one of heartbreak and Chase's containing a strange curiosity.

Did he hurt Jack just to feel stronger? No, he already knew he was the best. He didn't need to beat up a weakling like him to feel tough. Perhaps that was the problem, though. Here was a "villain", who had no clue how to truly be evil. He looked up to Chase and probably felt even more intimately toward him because the man was everything _he _himself wished to be.

It made sense now. Chase didn't hate Jack; he just couldn't stand being around someone, who wanted to copy him. To emulate him. So, the boy put up with the abuse, to test the warlord, to see if the man would ever give in, but mostly, to see if _he_ could reach that level of true evil by becoming…broken.

Chase abruptly disappeared from the scene by magic without another word, determined to fully understand his feelings toward Jack.

**Toxic by Britney Spears**

Chase practiced his early morning tai chi slowly, fully waking his body up. He was only wearing a pair of black pants, since not wearing a shirt allowed him to flex his back muscles better. He began to lose his focus when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

Without opening his eyes, he asked, "Are you enjoying the view, Spicer?"

"Hell, yes," came the delighted answer.

"How long have you been up?" Chase asked, still practicing.

"I've actually been up for a while. I was workin' down in the lab, but then, I hit a dead end and decided to come find you." Jack explained.

"I am your only other source of entertainment besides the television? I'm touched."

Jack snickered at his comment, surprised that his master knew that he hadn't been working at all, but once again fell silent as Chase stretched his arms out wide. Finally, the dragon man sneaked a peek at his consort with one eye and saw that Jack's eyes were glued to his body, looking slightly glazed over. Smirking, Chase ended his practice and sauntered over to his lover.

He bent down so that he was eye-level with the seated goth and whispered, "Spicer, you saw _plenty_ of my body last night and yet, you stare at me as though you'd never seen me before."

Jack chuckled stupidly and replied, "I can't help it. Every time I see you I get all worked up. You should start wearing a warning sign. 'Incoming sex machine approaching.'"

Chase snorted, "I haven't even done anything. Yet." Then, he leaned in and kissed Jack on the mouth.

The teen instantly responded to the kiss, wrapping his hands around the man's neck, kissing back eagerly. Chase pulled away to look at his mate, who was grinning dopily.

"This might sound a little weird, but the taste of your lips is, like, ridiculously addictive! Every time we kiss, I feel like I'm on a roller-coaster ride or something." Jack confided.

Chase responded with an amused grin and dipped back down to send the youth on another ride.

**What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**

Jack stared at himself in the mirror, sighing quietly.

God, was he ugly! His pasty, white skin, that crazy, untamed, red hair, and those creepy, red eyes!

He turned away, scoffing loudly. He froze, when he felt strong arms circle around his waist.

"You are distressed," Chase whispered in his consort's ear, deliberately not phrasing it in the form of a question.

"I'm hideous," Jack confided in his lover, "I mean, I'm not trying to offend you or anything, but, seriously, how can you even stand to kiss or have sex with me? There are plenty of far better-"

Jack was abruptly turned around as Chase kissed him firmly and passionately. The warlord pulled away with a stern expression on his face.

"I don't want _better_, Spicer," he growled, "I want _you_. If you could see the beautiful you that I see, you would understand why I'm so in love with you."

Jack blinked openly at his master, his jaw hanging out in shock.

"Your pale skin practically glows in the moonlight, your hair resembles that of a dazzling fire, and your red eyes shine like two of the ripest cherries. That's what makes you beautiful. How could I ever find any of that unattractive?"

"Chase…" Jack muttered softly, staring at him.

Chase rolled his eyes, scooped his apprentice up in his arms, and carried him back to the bedroom that they now shared.

"Allow me to _show_ you _exactly_ how I feel about your body, Jack-rabbit," he purred as he plopped his lover down on the bed and straddled his waist.

**Sorry by Buckcherry**

Chase watched as Jack sat outside his citadel, the teen's back up against the door. The boy had been sitting out there for hours now and had barely moved a muscle. He hadn't knocked on the door or anything, just arrived and immediately had huddled himself up against the door.

It had been a solid week since his "discussion" with Kimiko and the conversation had honestly bothered Chase. His cruel treatment of Jack now made him feel guilty.

He couldn't believe it either.

When had he ever felt guilt for anyone? He never felt the need to play by the rules or consider people's feelings. He only did that if he was manipulating people.

He did not wish to manipulate Jack, though. He'd done it before, of course, but now as he opened the front door to his palace, he felt terrible. Not the powerful feeling he'd come to know when he'd done something evil. Not victory. He felt dead inside.

Chase had stayed hidden in his citadel, mostly in his room, for the past week, trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings. At first, it was annoying and bothersome to succumb to such a mundane and mortal task, but slowly Chase had begun to notice just how wrongly he'd acted towards the boy.

Jack was an enigma. Chase was never quite sure what to make of Jack. However, he knew that the boy loved him. Only a truly ignorant or naïve person couldn't notice it. Jack really didn't hide his affections towards the elder man and up until that day, Chase had merely tried to bat him away like an annoying fly.

It was during Chase's thought process that he realized that he didn't push Jack away because he didn't return the love; he just didn't know how. Chase was a monster and an evil man. True, that was one of the main reasons why Jack was head-over-heels for him, but Chase never took into account that someone would ever actually care for him.

Kimiko had been quite right. Jack _was_ the only one who cared for Chase and the man had actually _harmed_ him for such an act. Chase hated admitting when others were right, but this…

He carefully picked Jack up in his arms, holding him bridal-style. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, when the warlord touched him and made small whimpering noises in the back of his throat. Chase held the genius very close to him, pressing his forehead to Jack's, shutting his own eyes.

Then, in a low, almost tender voice, he said, "I'm…sorry, Spicer."

Chase could feel that Jack's eyes were now staring at him in silent shock and he opened them to stare back at him. Eventually, Chase carried Jack down to a guest bedroom, deciding that he would tend to any wounds the red-head might have had, whether he had inflicted them upon Jack or not.

They would talk more, Chase knew, but for now, he just wanted the chance to apologize for his crime.

**Why Can't We Be Friends? by War**

"Please, Chase?" the youth begged, as he followed his hero through the halls of his citadel. "I don't get why you don't want to be allies. I mean, I know I'm not that great of a villain, but I do _believe_ in evil, so that's got to count for something, right?"

As Jack begged, Chase continued walking with his back to his companion. Eventually, he stopped in front of his door, causing the goth, who was too wrapped up in his mindless babble, to run directly into him.

Trying to clear his head by shaking it, Jack realized that the dragon lord was about to throw him out again. Immediately, he lunged back into his desperate pleas.

"Chase, really, please. I can be of use to you. C'mon, why can't we just be friends?"

Before Jack could say anything else, Chase suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and shoved him against the door, so that he was facing him. Jack braced himself for a beating, but instead felt Chase's breath very close to his face.

"Because I don't want to be _just_ friends, Spicer," Chase growled lowly.

Then, he roughly pressed his lips against Jack's to prove his point.

**What I Like About You by The Romantics**

"Quit laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing at you."

"You're smiling. You're laughing inside your head. Now, quit it."

"Stop laughing inside my head?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Chase said, before bursting into peals of laughter.

"Hey, I told you to stop laughing!" Jack protested.

"You said to stop laughing inside my head. You never said anything about laughing aloud." Chase explained, still chuckling.

"It's not funny!" Jack snarled.

"Actually, it's hysterical," Chase insisted, trying to calm himself down. "Spicer, you became injured while _pleasuring_ yourself! How is that _not_ funny?!"

"Shut up," Jack growled, hating the fact that Chase had said the embarrassing event aloud. "Why do you always laugh at me when I screw up?"

Chase ceased in his mirth and glanced at his companion, who was sitting beside him with an ice-pack on his crotch.

"So, what if I think you're cute and funny?" Chase asked rhetorically. "That's what I like about you, Spicer. You make me laugh. Not many people can do that."

Jack blinked owlishly at him, but looked away as he muttered, "It's so hard to stay mad at you when you say stuff like that…"

Chase hummed thoughtfully and looped an arm around his mate's shoulders.

**This I Promise You by NSync**

Jack had lived with Chase for a few months now. His wounds were now healed and there was no physical evidence that they were ever there in the first place. Chase never left his side.

In fact, the elder man followed him everywhere, watching him intently to make sure nothing was wrong. At first, Jack was a little freaked out by the caring treatment, feeling it to be _way_ out of character for a man like Chase, but he eventually became accustomed to it.

Lounging contentedly in his bed, Chase gently stroked Jack's head, feeling his soft red hair. Jack snuggled a little closer to him, pleased with the ministrations.

"Spicer?"

Jack opened his eyes and looked up at Case, a little nervous. "Y-yeah?"

Chase smiled warmly at him, running his hand through the teen's hair to comfort him. "Are you happy here with me?"

"Oh, yes! I really like it here with you. You…you treat me a lot nicer now." Jack said honestly.

"Good," Chase said, pulling the youth a bit closer to him. "Spicer, I want you to know that…I promise never, _ever_, to hurt you again. I was a complete, ignorant bastard for inflicting such pain upon you and I promise that I will make sure that you never feel that sort of pain ever again."

Jack stared up at him, smiling lightly.

"I give you my word, my heart, and my soul, Spicer. I want you to stay with me and in my company forever, if that pleases you as well. If it doesn't, I shall understand."

"No!" Jack exclaimed immediately.

Chase's face fell and he looked away, feeling hurt, but decided that it was the proper punishment for him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Jack shook his head and blinked his eyes wildly. "No, I didn't mean it like that! I meant, I _want_ to stay here with you. I just didn't want you to think that I…y'know, didn't. You weren't sure how to act towards me before so, I understand why you used to be so mean. I forgive you for all that and I don't want to leave, especially if you don't want me to."

Chase's face lit up immensely and he wrapped his arms tightly around the youth's body. "Wonderful," he purred, burying his nose in his new mate's hair, delighted that he'd been forgiven.

**Hold You, Kiss You, Love You by Toby Keith**

Jack loved it when Chase kissed him.

Honestly, no matter what kind of day he was having, the moment Chase would pull him close or grab his head and press those magnificent lips against his own, Jack would always feel better.

Jack was now 416 years old. An immortal, just like his master.

In the many, many, many years that they'd been together, they'd shared many different kisses, such as if Jack would kiss Chase, they'd lean in for one together, or Chase would make the first move.

Jack didn't really find any of the kisses better than the others, but when Chase kissed him, it felt more special to know that this man wanted to hold him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to love him.

The best part was that Jack was the only one Chase would ever bestow this loving act upon.

**The Only Exception by Paramore**

"Chase?" Jack asked suddenly, as the two were relaxing under a tree in the shade together.

"Yes, mate?" Chase replied, feeling wonderfully content with his head in Jack's lap.

"I'm confused," Jack stated simply.

There was a pause.

"I'm going to need a little more than that, Spicer," Chase deadpanned.

"Well, you've been pretty much alone for 1500 years, right?" Jack questioned.

"Give or take a few years here and there, but yes, I suppose so," the dragon lord answered.

"And you told me that in _all_ those years, you never _once_ mated with anyone. You didn't even have sex!"

"Spicer, I would appreciate it if you would just skip to the question that is plaguing you."

"Why me?"

This caused Chase to roll his body over, so that he was staring up at his consort. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Chase," Jack began, "You're annoyed by everyone's incompetence. Every time you show up to a showdown or a battle, you can't stop rolling you eyes. Even _I_ still annoy the crap out of you! So, why did you pick me to, y'know, be with you for all eternity?"

"Spicer, it's true that even though you are an adult now, you do annoy me at times and granted sometimes even _I_ question why I picked you in the first place," the warlord answered honestly, "However, you have learned how to be loyal to me; without the sort of spells I use for my warriors. You are loyal to me strictly out of love and devotion."

The evil genius cocked his head to one side. "I know, but-"

"No one has ever attached themselves to me without some form of my trademark magical trickery. You are the only exception, Jack Spicer. Of your own free will, you don't want to leave me."

Jack blinked in mild surprise, as Chase leaned up to kiss him softly.

"_That _is why you are the only one for me, Spicer." Chase explained once he pulled away to lie back on Jack's lap, feeling relaxed enough to partake in a dragon nap.

* * *

**Tell Me Something Good: Jack always gets his way. X3**

**Facedown: Requested by XxBraveSoulXx. I finally sucked it up and made Chase an actual asshole. It hurt, but don't worry he'll come around. He's a stubborn, little dragon, ain't he?**

**Toxic: No comment.**

**What Makes You Beautiful: Okay, let's get one thing straight. I'm not a directioneer or whatever they call themselves. This is probably one of the only songs by one direction that I actually like, so don't think any more or less of me because of this.**

**Sorry: Continuation of Facedown. No comment other than when I first heard this song in a ZADR video, I almost cried. The message at the end is what made the tears start to fall...**

**Why Can't We Be Friends?: And after that there was some heavy smexing and everyone rejoiced. **

**What I Like About You: ...don't even ask where this came from 'cause I don't even know XD**

**This I Promise You: Continuation of Facedown and Sorry. See? Told you guys it would be okay!**

**Hold You, Kiss You, Love You: No comment.**

**The Only Exception: I wish there was a picture of this scene. It would look so cute! Hee-hee! X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces. I also don't own any of these songs. **

**Warning: Homosexuality, sexual implications, language, and mild violence. **

* * *

**I Want You to Want Me by Cheap Trick**

"Damn, I love this place!" Jack proclaimed happily, throwing his hands up in the air.

Beside him, his companion rolled his eyes. "Yes, the loud music, the musky scent of alcohol, and people rubbing up against each other on the dance floor; all truly invigorating. Where have I _been_ all these years?"

"Stuck in that boring, old castle of yours," Jack teased as he swayed to the music with joy.

The Heylin Café was having its one-year anniversary of business and all the Heylin were there (with the exception of Hannibal, whose whereabouts were unknown at the time). On the dance floor, Vlad and Katnappe were dancing a bit suggestively with one another as LeMime and Good Jack (who was technically considered Heylin ever since he hooked up with said mime) twirled together near them. Up at the bar, Tubbimura and PandaBubba were getting drunk off their asses and singing along to whatever song was being played. Wuya was hanging out at her own table with RoboJack and the Chameleon-Bot (who currently resembled a pretty red-haired girl with green eyes) chatting about a possible evil partnership with her.

Chase and Jack were both seated at their own table near the dance floor, Jack drumming his hands on the table in time to the music and his partner glancing at him with mild amusement. Ever since the 'Karaoke Incident' as it had come to be known, the Heylin Café had become a weekly place to hang out for Chase and Jack. Every Friday, (and maybe Saturday if Chase was in a good enough mood for Jack to ask them if they could go) they would come and hang out, talk with some of the other Heylin, catch a dance or two if something they both liked was playing, grab a bite to eat, and then head home.

"Be right back," Jack promised as he suddenly stood up and walked off behind the main curtain of the stage. Chase, who was barely paying attention, merely grunted in reply and paid no attention to where his consort was going.

"Aww, something wrong, Chasey?" a voice inquired.

Even though he sadly knew who that annoying voice belonged to, the man lifted his head up to see his lover's notorious good side, beaming a toothy smile at him. "Why, yes. That 'something' happens to be you."

Good Jack suddenly whapped Chase hard on the back as he let out a howl of laughter. "Man, you crack me up with your jokes!"

"I wasn't joking," Chase hissed, but the happy-go-lucky twin decided to take one of the empty seats at the table, completely ignoring the dragon.

"Hey, LeMime! Sweetie, come sit over here!" Good Jack shouted to his lover, who immediately came over bringing a drink for himself and Good Jack.

Luckily, Chase had really nothing against LeMime. Unlike others, who grew frustrated with the fact that LeMime was mute(besides Good Jack), Chase had absolutely no problem taking the time to communicate with him in sign language or gestures if need be. Mostly for the fact that he was _quiet_.

Ever since he'd taken Jack as his lover, even going as far as to grant him immortality, Chase relished the moments of silence he rarely received around his talkative consort.

Suddenly, the music died down and the owner popped out from behind the curtain of the stage. "Good evening, everyone! Guess what? We have a special treat for you all tonight!"

This was followed by a round of cheers and applause from the crowd. Chase plopped his chin into the palm of one hand, hoping Jack would come back from wherever the hell he went off to so that they could go home. He humored Jack by bringing him to the café, but that didn't mean _he_ had to like that much.

"Now, I know it's not our usual night for karaoke, but someone has asked to sing a song by heart that goes out to one of our fellow Heylin members!" the brunette announced happily. Then, she pointed in Chase's direction. "Chase Young, this one's for you!"

Before Chase completely knew what the hell was happening, the curtains opened up to reveal his lover, microphone in hand, with the music already starting up. _"I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm beggin' you to beg me," _Jack sang out, showing off one of his hidden talents.

Chase sat almost frozen in his seat, staring at his consort with an unreadable expression as the other Heylin cheered and applauded for their fellow member. LeMime clapped Chase on the back, giving him a 'you lucky duck' kind of look, but it barely registered in Chase's mind.

He almost didn't know what to think, how to respond, or anything. Just sit there and do nothing else, but watch.

_"I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me."_ Jack sang out as he hopped off the stage, heading up the stairs to where Chase was seated.

Many of the other Heylin began singing to the words to the song as well, encouraging him to keep at it-mostly driven by the hysterical look on Chase Young's face. Good Jack and LeMime gave the evil genius high-fives once he was up at the table, his good side laughing so hard, he was clutching onto LeMime like his life depended on it.

Jack finally made it to his own frozen lover, getting down on one knee to sing his heart out to the dark man. "_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._"

As Jack began to near the end of the song, he stared into Chase's golden eyes, giving him a look of pure love. "_I want you to want me. I want you to want me…"_

On the last note, the entire room applauded, whistled, and cheered with enthusiasm as Jack looked expectantly at his lover. "Well?" he asked with a cute shrug. "What'd you think?"

"I think…" Chase began after a moment, "I think…that you are completely insane, Spicer."

Jack face slightly fell at the comment, but before he could say anything, Chase grabbed him by his coat and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

When he pulled away, the dragonlord said with a strange smile, "And…I love you for it."

**Something Good from The Sound of Music**

"Jack, I just don't get it," Katnappe complained as she moved one of the boxes into the room of Jack's lab.

Ever since he'd moved in with Chase, the goth had no real need to use his old lab at the mansion, since Chase gave him an even bigger area to work in. So, as long as she paid rent, Jack allowed Katnappe to stay there and use his old machines for her crazy ideas.

"What don't you get?" Jack asked, powering up an old generator.

"What does he see in you?" the blonde asked, dropping the box on a nearby table.

"Who? Chase?" Jack replied, glancing back at her.

"Yes! Who else would I be talking about?" the cat-girl sniped at him.

The tech wizard rolled his eyes at her attitude. "Alright, alright. Just chill out. Now what the hell was your question?"

"What does the Great Chase Young see in a little twerp like you?"

"Hey! I am _not_ a twerp! I'm actually quite tall for my age, thank you very much,"

It was Katnappe's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now, answer my question."

Jack was silent for a few minutes, evidently thinking about it as he wandered around his old lab. It was almost like taking a walk down memory-lane. That old time-machine he'd used to help Omi go into the past, the silly, old Yes-bot that he'd officially grown out of, and so many broken beyond-repair vehicles he'd used to travel the world in search of Shen Gong Wu. It was amazing that in the past two years he'd held the title of Chase's apprentice and consort, he'd improved so well in his field of choice.

He'd become a much better fighter with the dragonman training him night and day, but when he wasn't training, sleeping, or eating (which was very rare) he found the time to work on his inventions. It was almost therapeutic for him in a way. He finally had the chance to build his robots simply for the fun of it, instead of constantly rebuilding them before the next Shen Gong Wu activated.

Finally, Jack spoke. "Honestly, Ash…I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Katnappe asked irritably, "Hasn't he ever told you?"

"Well, he tells me he loves my genius mind and how he thinks I'm sexy as hell, but…" Jack's voice trailed off as he laid his hands down on his old favorite work-table which showed the stretched out map of the world. "Sometimes, I'm just not sure when or how he suddenly made the decision to be with me."

"You mean, you never asked him? Ever?" the blonde questioned.

"Sure, I have," Jack answered, not looking up, "But every time I try to, he just laughs and walks away or he…distracts me." At these last few words, Jack's face took on a pink tint.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Katnappe said, clearly understanding what the evil genius meant, "But don't you ever wonder about it? I mean, what do you _think_ happened?"

Jack knew that someday he would probably get Chase to tell him what the real reason was, but until that time, the young red-head could only reach one, seemingly vague conclusion. "I guess...somewhere down the line, I must've done…something right."

**The Tide is High by Blondie**

"Spicer?" Chase called his consort one night as they were both getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, babe?" Jack replied from the bathroom as he washed his face.

"Why didn't you just give up on me?" the elder man inquired.

There was a long pause before the red-head stepped out of the bathroom, looking confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"After all the times I rejected your affections, you never stopped trying to win my love," Chase explained as he sat down on the bed in front of his lover. "How did you stay so determined?"

Jack gave a breathy chuckle, moving over to the bed. "I just kept telling myself to keep holding on. I mean, I knew you liked me."

The warlord arched a curious eyebrow. "How?"

"Just…little things," Jack answered with a cute grin, "Like, I noticed you never got upset when I touched you. When I did something stupid or acted like a cocky bastard, yeah, but whenever I would touch you, most of the time, you would just kind of give me a look or something. You never punished me for touching you. That _had_ to mean something."

Chase considered his consort's words as he snuggled under the blankets with him, dimming the lights into darkness with his magic.

"After all," the evil genius said cheerfully, "I _am_ a super genius. It's only logical that I knew what was going through that magnificent brain of yours. Great minds think alike, eh?"

**I'm a Stranger Here Myself by Kristin Chenoweth**

Being Chase's consort was no picnic.

It wasn't that Jack hated the position or anything. As a matter a fact, he was happier than he'd ever been in his entire life.

However, Chase was very difficult to understand sometimes. Jack, being one who had never had anyone return his affections, enjoyed the honor of calling Chase Young his lover and reminding him by the hour how much he loved the older man. Unfortunately, whenever these words were said, Chase would either give no verbal response or would give a simple, bored eye roll.

Jack didn't take offense to the eye-rolling, but it hurt slightly that Chase had only verbally requited the love once; when he'd offered the position to Jack last year.

Ever since that day, however, Chase seemed to always regard Jack's affections with indifference and it was driving the poor genius into madness. Finally, he got up the courage to talk to the man. He wasn't necessarily scared of Chase anymore (he'd seen the man naked how many times already!), but the subject was already uncomfortable enough without a dark lord who had been known to kill men with only his stare.

He found his beloved master sitting in one of the many training rooms in the citadel, wearing black training robes as he meditated quietly.

"Chase?" Jack squeaked out.

The dark-haired man's eyes shot open. He glanced over at the young man. "Yes, Spicer?"

_"Okay, just do it. You can ask him. It won't be that hard. You've got this, Jack."_ Jack coached himself as he sat down beside his lover. "Uh…I was, umm…I was just thinkin'…I mean…"

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Out with it, Spicer."

"H-H-How come you n-never say that y-you love me?" Jack stupidly stuttered out.

Chase stared intently at him, his golden orbs practically burning into Jack's skull.

Aw, crap.

Jack made to get up, but Chase immediately wrapped one of his arms around the boy's shoulders, forcing him to stay in place. "Why does it bother you?"

The red-head was a bit shocked that Chase was being relatively calm about all this, so he decided to take a chance. "I dunno, I guess it would just be really nice to hear. I mean, you do show me, y'know, _physically_ how you feel about me. It's just, well, I just tell you all the time and…I just don't know what else you expect me to do. I mean, does it embarrass or bore you when I say how much I love you?"

"Certainly not," Chase answered the teen's last question, "Spicer, I am not normally so open about my emotions. Just because I don't say how much I love you every five minutes, doesn't mean I don't love you any less."

"Really?" Jack questioned skeptically, hoping that Chase was actually telling him the truth and not just filling up his head with false words to make him go away.

"Of course," the dark lord replied. He tugged Jack closer to him, wrapping his other arm around him as he did so. "I love you, Spicer. I love you so much that I would slay any animal or creature if you asked it of me, without even questioning the reasons why. I would rip out my own heart and give it to you, so that I could physically show you that my heart belongs only to you. I would travel to any part of the world, defeat any foe, overcome any obstacle; only if it meant that you would never leave my side."

Jack stared back at his master, blinking wildly. "Oh, Chase…" he breathed with a lovesick look.

"Now, are you satisfied?" Chase inquired stiffly as he cleared his throat, reverting almost instantly to his regular self.

Jack returned the embrace, hugging his mentor around the neck tightly. "Much," he chirped with a smile.

**Why Can't You Just Be In Love With Me? by Amber G.**

Jack had tried everything.

Well, at least it _seemed_ that way.

He'd tried every trick in the book to catch Chase's attention, to show the warlord that he wasn't just a puny, little insect, but a true evil genius. Alas, nothing had worked.

At first, it had simply been a hero worship thing, but after two years, Jack was much older now and with his age came a smorgasbord of hormones. However, he didn't just want Chase for his _amazing_ body; it was literally everything about the man. His achievements, his brain, his charm…

Honestly, the constant rejection wasn't really helping Jack's needs.

He angrily knocked on the door to Chase's palace, his face red with fury and his breathing irregular. Surprisingly, the door didn't crush him like usual, but raised itself up. Jack, who was too upset to even notice this change, marched through the door and into the main area of the palace. He stomped up the stairs, ready to begin ranting, but when he reached the top, the warlord was nowhere to be found.

Letting out a growl of frustration, the evil genius made his way down one of the many hallways, poking his head in the different rooms, but finding hide nor hair of the dragonman he wanted to scream at so badly.

Little did the youth know, the source of his anger was following close behind him, subtly pursuing him with interest. He knew Jack was obviously angry at him, but didn't know the source of his fury. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Something you wanted, Spicer?" he asked, appearing out of the dark shadows.

Jack whirled around to face him, a little surprised by his sudden appearance, but wasted no time in making his thoughts frank.

"You!" he declared, pointing accusingly at him, "You bastard!"

Chase blinked in mild shock at the teen's language, but barely flinched at the thought of being insulted. It had happened to him on more than one occasion, so he was used to it. The fact that Jack was the one who was screaming at him…

"I just don't get it!" Jack exclaimed, "I've done everything! Tried every single trick in the god-damned book and you _still_ won't give me the time of day! Instead, you focus on those Xiaolin losers, who wish you were dead, but me; I'm apparently nothing!"

Chase continued to stare at the young man, remaining silent.

"What? What is it you want?" Jack asked, half in sarcasm. "A challenge? Is that why you go after someone like Omi, but not me? Who's next? Raimundo 'cause he's the big-shot leader? Kimiko 'cause she's the token girl? Who? WHO?!"

There was a slight pause with Jack breathing hard, obviously yearning to say more, but a little drained from his outburst. Chase gaped at the evil genius, contemplating what to say. Finally, he decided.

"What is your _real_ question, Spicer?" he inquired, stepping a little closer to him, so that he was only a few inches away.

Jack stood in place, visibly shaking from Chase's intimidation. After a few seconds of staring at one another, Jack asked in a pitiful voice, with a slight hint of pain, "W-why can't you just be in love with me?"

There was a deafening silence. The two held each other's gaze, Jack's body slightly shaking.

Finally, Chase took action.

The action of pressing his lips up against Jack's.

Jack let out a squeak of terror and tried to pull away, but Chase looped one arm around his waist and with his free hand, he gripped the back of Jack's head to keep him in place. After a few moments of hesitation, the goth let out a needful whimper and desperately kissed back, laying his hands on Chase's arms.

Chase broke the kiss, but only pulled back by an inch or so, still staring into Jack's half-lidded eyes.

The warlord smirked wickedly. "I _do_ love you, you silly boy. I have been waiting for the proper moment to tell you how deeply I feel about you. I also wasn't certain that you truly felt the same way. However, your little rant seems to have confirmed everything, hasn't it?"

Jack gawked at him, yearning to respond, but it was as if he had forgotten how to talk or even how to form words. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Chase passionately, deciding that the time for talking was over. Well, at least for now…

**Where You Lead by Carole King**

When Chase first met Jack, he found himself to be very annoyed by the boy's constant presence, as most people were. The dragonlord didn't like being surrounded by many people, so he tended to keep to himself and not form any emotional attachments. Everyone that Chase came into contact with almost immediately understood the silent 'you may look, but don't touch' order.

However, Jack was the only one who seemed to love ignoring that particular rule.

At first, Chase assumed that Jack was just plain _stupid_.

No one in their right mind would willingly want to touch him or yearn to stay so close to him. Yet, day after day, Jack would follow Chase around like a lost puppy, eager to please the man that wasn't really his master.

It confused Chase.

And, of course, anybody who was well-acquainted Chase knew that he didn't like it when he was confused.

So, one day, after Chase had defeated the Xiaolin monks and the other Heylin that had come to battle for the Wu, he decided to find out what exactly _was_ up with Jack.

The boy was nearby, lying in a pile of shrapnel that had once been an army of Jack-bot's. As Chase approached him, holding the Wu he'd procured, Jack was just standing up and gathering up as many pieces of metal as he could.

Chase had doubts about what he was about to do, but after living for so many years, he learned that sometimes risks needed to be taken.

"Spicer, I request your full attention," Chase ordered.

Immediately, the goth straightened himself up, still holding the remains of his robots with a look of elation on his face. "Yeah, Chase?"

"Why do you insist on keeping up this charade of yours?" Chase growled.

Jack hesitated. "Umm…what are you talking about?"

"I am referring to how you always follow my every move and long to be by my side whenever you get the chance. Why? Why do you always wish to be so close to me, even though I push you away every time?"

Jack frowned and shifted the pieces of metal in his arms, looking a little uncomfortable and uneasy. "…you really don't know?"

"I understand that you look up to me and respect me," Chase replied, "However, I could easily slice your head off your shoulders right now if I had the drive to do so and yet, you are completely obsessed with me to the point that you've actually gone through my garbage!"

"Okay, that was _one_ time," Jack defended, "And I was just looking for some Shen Gong Wu that Wuya made me go fetch."

"Nevertheless," Chase groaned, unconcerned with Jack's explanation, "Don't you realize what I can do?"

Then, Jack did something that Chase had killed men for doing.

He scoffed.

Before Chase could threaten him with a death sentence for disrespecting him, Jack spoke.

"_Of course_ I know what you can do, Chase," the goth replied, "Why do you _think_ I'm so crazy about you?"

Chase blinked, unsure of how to respond.

"I'd do anything for you," Jack professed, "Wherever you lead, I'll follow. Wherever you tell me to go, I'll go. Whatever you tell me to do, _I'll do_. God, I can't believe you didn't know that."

With that last sentence, the youth turned around with a disappointed frown, activated his heli-pack, and flew off, leaving a very shocked warlord to think about what the evil genius had just said.

**Fireflies by Owl City**

"Chase, where are going?" Jack asked his master, who was keeping a tight grip on the goth's wrist. "C'mon, you're being even more mysterious than usual."

Chase said nothing as he dragged his consort through the forest. Eventually, he stopped in front of a waterfall that Jack had never seen before. Without a word, Chase pulled his lover though it.

"Chase-ugh-what the-phew-what the hell?" Jack protested, spitting out the water in disgust.

Underneath the falls was a series of tunnels lined with bright green gemstones that illuminated the caves in a dazzling display. Jack still continued to yell angrily at the older man, searching for some sort of explanation, but Chase remained silent. They finally made it into a small alcove that looked like it was located outside.

"Chase, you've finally succeeded in thoroughly annoying the crap out of me," Jack informed the dragonman as he poked him in the chest, "You drag me out here in the middle of the night, acting-"

The youth's voice gave pause as the area around them suddenly lit up. At first, Jack felt the need to run away in terror as he normally did, but Chase's hand wrapped itself tightly around his own, preventing him from moving anywhere. Slowly, he began to realize what was lighting the area up.

"Fireflies?" Jack questioned, confused.

"Yes," Chase finally spoke, "Are they to your liking?"

"They're beautiful," Jack answered as he stared at them with wonder.

After a few moments of breathtaking silence, Jack spoke.

"Chase, why are we here?" At his mentor's questioning look, he continued, "I mean, it's wonderful, but how'd you even know about this place?"

The elder man was silent for a few moments before he admitted quietly, "This is…where my parents made love for the first time. My mother became pregnant with me afterwards."

Jack blinked wildly at his master, completely surprised.

"My parents loved each other until the day they died. I was, unfortunately, the only child my mother's body could produce. I suppose I was, in a way, a symbol of their true love." Chase explained, his face expressionless and his tone neutral.

Jack slowly grinned and tackled his lover to the ground, nuzzling him with great affection.

"Who would've thought you'd be so sentimental for an evil dragon?"

**Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd**

After Jack's shocking statement, Chase had finally wised-up and accepted Jack as his apprentice, not to mention his lover as well. He made it a point to reassure Jack that while he would be teaching him a great deal, he did not wish to change him into a completely different person.

"Why?" Jack asked, "I mean, don't you want to make me a threat or whatever? I mean, if that's what it takes I'll do it."

"While I do want to mold you into a true Heylin warrior," Chase answered, "I chose you for a specific reason, Spicer. You have a hunger to be true evil, but you still have sense of humanity inside you."

Before Jack could protest, Chase clapped a hand over his mouth. "I don't mean that it is a bad thing. Actually, I would much rather you have a sense of mercy. After I train you to be warrior, having that sense of pride and honor will help you to not make rash decisions. Understand?"

"Y-yeah, I understand," Jack replied after chase had removed his hand, shuffling his feet together.

"Good," Chase said, "Now, Spicer, I want you to know, you are now mine. I will not ask you to give up your robots or any other hobbies you have, but you will have to accommodate for other activities."

"I know," Jack responded easily, "I'm ready to do whatever you ask me to do."

Chase glanced at him, a small smile on his face. "You truly mean that, don't you?"

"Duh," Jack said bluntly, moving across the room, since he was a very fidgety person.

"For the next few months, I will ask you to stay here in the citadel. You will stay only in the company of myself and my warriors." Chase explained.

"'Kay."

Chase's back stiffened as he turned around to look at the wandering youth. "I mean it, Spicer. I will not allow you to go back home, no showdowns, and no visitations with anybody until you are properly trained."

"I know," the reply came without any hesitation.

So much trust. Instant agreement to whatever he said.

There was another reason why Chase didn't want to change Jack. He wanted him to keep that love and devotion alive.

Jack had always been something of a free bird, who did whatever he wanted. His parents had never properly disciplined him, he had no reason to pay attention to Wuya's constant bitching, and he certainly wasn't someone who liked to take other people's feelings into account.

Yet, here he stood, willingly giving up that freedom to be with Chase. The thought was so shocking and powerful, it _almost_ frightened the Heylin prince.

**Why Not? by Hilary Duff**

"Chase, I have to ask you," Wuya began, "What do you see in him?"

It took a moment for Chase to direct his attention away from the showdown and glance at the witch. "What are you festering about now?"

"Jack," Wuya said, pointing at said boy, who was dodging Kimiko's fireballs with little difficulty, "What happened? One day, you went from 'that pathetic, little insect' to 'stay away from my precious, little mate or I will cut your hands off lest you touch him'. That's a direct quote by the way." She groaned in frustration. "I mean, what? Did you just wake up one morning and realize, 'Wow, what _was_ I thinking?'."

Chase gave a dark chuckle that sent fearful shivers up Wuya's spine. They were allies now, but that didn't mean that their level of trust was that high. "In a way, Wuya. It was partly from my realization that Spicer had finally grown up and was actually trying to use his talents for far darker purposes. The other was me."

Wuya made a questioning noise in her throat.

"I failed to understand how strong Spicer's love and devotion for me was. It wasn't until I began to notice how much he was willing to risk to be with me. Something that no one else would ever risk, especially for someone such as myself."

The witch stared at the warlord, understanding his meaning and gave a nod.

"So, I decided that, even though Spicer was still a bit ridiculous at the time and still is now, mind you, perhaps something useful could come out of him. That perhaps there was something there that I could unleash from him."

He glanced back at Wuya. "I suppose I took my own risk with him. I wasn't entirely sure, but…I knew there was something there. Understand now?"

Wuya nodded silently as the showdown ended, Jack being the victor, holding the Wu up with a beaming smile.

**I'm a Believer by Smashmouth**

_"Hah! Take that!" Chase yelled at his companion as he expertly kicked a large rock at his head._

_Guan barely dodged the boulder, practicing a series of flips to escape. He landed gracefully on his feet and faced his teammate. "Good work, Chase. You've finally managed to truly represent yourself as a Xiaolin Dragon. Only took how many years…"_

_Chase scoffed derisively. "I thought you were past mocking me, my dear friend."_

_"No one is ever above mocking you, weasel," a cheery voice commented from high up in a tree._

_Chase tilted his head up to properly talk to his other friend. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your chores, Dashi? Master Mishi will throw a fit if you ditch again."_

_"Hah, the old man is all bark and no bite," the bald monk spat, hopping from the tree and landing next to Chase._

_"That's what you think, Dashi, but Master Mishi is the grandmaster for a reason," Guan warned him, "He earned that title through years of hard work-"_

_"Huh? Wait! Do you guys here that? I think it's Guan's childhood side of fun slowly dying," Dashi said, holding his hand to his ear._

_"Wait, I think I hear it, too," Chase said, copying the motion, "Such a sad sound. I actually think I have something in my eye."_

_Guan shook his head with disgust. "You are both a mockery of this temple."_

_"Sticks and stones, Guaney," Dashi snickered._

_Guan gritted his teeth together. Oh, how he __**hated**__ that nickname!_

_"Well, I personally think you are a hypocrite, Guan," Chase piped up._

_"How so, weasel?" Guan sneered._

_Chase snorted dismissively at his own nickname. "I happened to be cleaning out our bedchambers two nights ago and do you know what I found stuffed inside that green vase of yours?"_

_Guan's cheeks suddenly turned a bright pink. "You did __**not**__ look through my-"_

_"'Oh, Ruka, your name truly signifies your beauty,'" Chase mocked in a fancy tone, clasping his hands together in a girlish fashion, "'Your rare, blue eyes are like that of the beautiful, blue flowers that grow in your garden.'"_

_"Silence!" Guan growled at the young, dark-haired man._

_"The great warrior Guan writes poems for his sweetheart?!" Dashi burst out laughing beside Chase._

_"You've definitely earned your title, you little weasel!" Guan snarled at Chase._

_"Ooh, and what a magnificent title!" Chase said clapping his hands together then, stood tall, "I shall forever be known as 'Chase Young, The Weasel'. Has a nice ring to it, does it not?"_

_Guan gave a frustrated look at his companion and stuttered out, "W-well, at least, I know w-what love is like!"_

_"Now isn't that sweet?" Chase said tilting his head to the side as Dashi fell to the ground, practically choking on his own laughter. "Unfortunately, Guaney, love doesn't exist. People get that silly nonsense into their heads whenever they see a pretty face. Besides, it's a total waste of time daydreaming about 'love'. It just makes people sick and stupid."_

_"Just wait, weasel!" Guan shouted, pointing his index finger at him, "One day you'll understand!"_

_Chase merely rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "Of course, Guan. Whatever you say…"_

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, babe?" a voice asked.

"Hmm?" Chase shook his head to look at his lover, who was curled up next to him on their couch. The television was blaring some sort of show that didn't really appeal to Chase, so he slowly concluded he must have zoned out for a while.

"You've been super quiet," his consort pushed, "You've got that 'I'm thinking really hard about something' look on your face."

"I was just…recalling an old memory is all. Nothing to worry about." The warlord assured his mate.

Apparently, this appealed to the young man, who merely shrugged and returned his attention to the bright screen with a simple, "Mmm'kay."

There were a few moments of silence before Chase nuzzled against his lover's head, murmuring, "I love you, Spicer."

Jack looked up at him, a bit shocked, since Chase normally didn't proclaim his love for him willy-nilly. Nevertheless, he snuggled closer to his master and replied, "Love you, too."

* * *

**Comments! **

**I Want You to Want Me: Yes. The Heylin Café is officially a thing now for me. Technically, this is a continuation of I Don't Know What to Do with Myself from Chapter 3, but there may be more featuring the restaurant that don't have to do with karaoke. And yes, I am shipping Good Jack and LeMime because...well, I really like LeJack, but I ****_LOVE_**** Chack, so I compromised. :3 I might write a Good LeJack story if I get really inspired.**

**Something Good: ...Katnappe's a nosy little kitty-cat, isn't she? XD I was gonna say the title of the song, but since Jack isn't really a 'good' person exactly, I changed it.**

**The Tide Is High: I heard this on the radio on the way to school one morning and I was like, "Holy Crap, these lyrics sound just like Jack! Must-add-to-collection!**

**I'm A Stranger Here Myself: I worked really hard on Chase's declaration of love and I guess it came out pretty okay. I tried to make it sound as romantic as possible.**

**Why Can't You Just Be In Love with Me: My take on a sort of one-sided canon Chack thing...ahh who am I kidding, I mostly just wanted to write Jack ranting. Why? Cuz angry Jack is fun to write! X3**

**Where You Lead: No comment, other than I L-O-V-E dis song!**

**Fireflies: This was...a weird one to write. I kinda like to think that Chase had a really good relationship with his parents, but unfortunately, the world tore them apart when he was very young because of attacks on his village or something. Kinda sad, but now he's really happy with Jack and he wants to show how much he appreciates and trusts him to show him something this personal. And I hope nobody thinks it sounds gross. I tried to make it sound more romantic.**

**Free Bird: Continuation of Where You Lead, no comment.**

**Why Not?: Kind of a continuation of Something Good, but from Chase's point of view. Believe it or not, I first heard this song in an ArielxKuxco Disney crossover video. I dunno, it just screamed Jack and Chase to me. *shrugs***

**I'm a Believer: Okay, so lots of explaining here. Basically, my idea is that back when he was a monk, Chase was totally immature and liked to snoop and be really super annoying (not to mention a really crappy fighter), which earned him the nickname 'weasel'. If I ever get around to it, I might make a fanfic based off of this idea that Chase used to be just as immature as Jack, but I doubt that it will be soon, but here's hoping!**


End file.
